Betrayed by the One I Love
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: T/R.....Ryoko and Ayeka get into another fight, which isn't anything new. But Tenchi gets really angry at them for it (you'll find out why when and if you read). So what does he do? And why is Ryoko so hurt by it? R&R plz! Chapter 9 is now up! :)
1. The Big Fight

Disclaimer: As you all know, I own nothing. Although I wish I did. But then i wouldn't be able to have the fun of writing these stories then would I?  
  
A.N. Ok ppl. I don't have much to say except that I hope you enjoy the story. And plz R&R when your done! Thanx!!!  
  
  
  
Betrayed by the One I Love  
  
  
  
Another day at the Masaki residence had started. And, as usual, Ryoko and Ayeka were at it again. You'd think they were fighting over Tenchi for the 50 thousandths time that year. Which wouldn't be a real shocker. In fact, if they didn't fight, one would think that one of them were sick or something. But today wasn't like any other day. They were fighting just for the sake of fighting. Which was really beginning to drive everyone up the wall that morning. To the point where Tenchi was just barely keeping his own temper down.  
  
"Hey you two, could you guys please calm down. There's no real reason to fight ya know," he said sheepishly. But they still didn't listen. So Tenchi finally lost his cool and just snapped. "Ryoko, Ayeka, quit this right now!" Which they obeyed, but Tenhi still was not done. "I told you guys to stop fighting and what do you do? You continue without listening to a word I said! If either of you don't stop it right now, you both can leave!" He took a deep breathe and began to speak more calmly. "Ayeka, you need to stop causing so many fights with Ryoko. She has just as much of a right to speak her mind as you do. And Ryoko, stop provoking the fights that you and Ayeka get into. If you didn't act the way you do all the time, then we most likely wouldn't have this problem."  
  
Ryoko looked down, ashamed for what she did, and started saying,  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi. But I didn't do anything, I swear it...." but was soon cut off by Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko, how can I believe you in that. Everytime you say that, you are always the one who actually did it. You just aren't trustworthy Ryoko. And if you don't straighten up your act and quit with all the lies, you can be the first one to go!"  
  
Ryoko looked up at Tenchi, tears slowly beginning to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Tenchi was accusing her of everything that just happened. She looked him in the eyes one last time and quietly said, "I said I was sorry." Then phased away, still crying.  
  
Tenchi looked straight ahead, as if Ryoko was still standing there. 'What the hell was that all about?' he asked himself.  
  
"Damn you, Tenchi!!!" Washu yelled, disturbing his thoughts. "What the HELL did you do that to my daughter for?!? Do you realize how much my little Ryoko loves you?!? Did you even notice the way she's changed just so she can please you?!? Huh?!?" Washu could feel her eyes begin to water, but refused to let the tears fall. "My daughter had tried so hard to be the way you want her to be, but because of Ayeka she hasn't!.....She's done everything and everything she can to help around the house...her attitude has changed. HELL she's even let me into her life again! Slowly, but surely. But I guess you've been ogling with Ayeka to much to even notice! You don't even scold Ayeka if she does something wrong! Instead you just blame it all on my daughter as if she were nothing! Do you realize how much she hurts now, thinking that you don't even give a DAMN about her?!? Or do you not even care?.....I swear that if you ever hurt my little girl AGAIN, you will regret it for the rest of your life! You got that?!?" Tenchi looked at her in shook, not believing everything that he was actually hearing from Washu's mouth. "Now if no one minds, I have to go find my daughter to see if she's alright! Excuse me."  
  
"I'll come with you Little Washu!" Sasami offered."  
  
"Thank you Sasami. I really appreciate it. Let's go look in my lab fist."  
  
"Alright."  
  
So Sasami and Washu disappeared into her lab, hoping that Ryoko was in there.  
  
"Tenchi! How could you do that to poor Ryoko? She didn't do a thing!" exclaimed Mihoshi.  
  
"Yes, I must agree with her Lord Tenchi." Tenchi looked at Ayeka in dibelief. 'Is she actually admitting to this thing?' he asked himself. "I hate to admit it Lord Tenchi, but I was the one who had started this one. And I was the one who kept provoking it."  
  
"Huh...wait a minute, you mean..."  
  
"Yes Lord Tenchi. I was the one who did everything. And I don't really like siding with the space pirate, but I must say that I must and will on this one. If you had only let Ryoko say what she had wanting too, then you could've heard what had really happened instead of just accusing her because of who she is." She paused a moment, looked Tenchi in the eyes and continued. "You tell me that she has just as much right to speak what she will and then you don't even give her the privilage to do so. Now who is the one who is lying?" Tenchi lowered his head in shame. But Ayeka continued to speak. "Look Lord Tenchi, all I am saying is that if you are going to let everyone have these privilages, then I suggest you keep that promise.....Even to Ryoko..........Well, I suppose I'm going to go to the Onsen. I'm not really hungry anymore. So if anyone needs me, you all know where I am." So Ayeka walked away, leaving a guilty Tenchi behind her.  
  
"I am really ashamed of you Tenchi," said Kiyone when Ayeka left. Tenchi looked up at her, waiting for more berating from her as well. "I would've figured that you would at least get a story out of both of them instead of just coming up with your own conclusions. I haven't been so degraded in all my life."  
  
"I agree," disrupted Mihoshi. "Ryoko loves you a lot. And you really hurt her. And people call me airheaded. You should really appologize to her for everything that you just said to her. I'd smack you if I could. But I won't only because I won't be as mean as you.....I'm gonna go join Ayeka on the Onsen. You coming Kiyone?"  
  
"Yea. But I just wanted to let you know Tenchi that you'll be lucky if Washu doesn't kill you for doing that to her daughter."  
  
So with that all said and done, Kiyone and Mihoshi left to join Ayeka in the Onsen. Also leavin one guilty Tenchi behind them. Tenchi continued to look at the floor, feeling reprehensible for what he did. He slowly began to walk to his room. 'How could I be so stupid,' he thought to himself as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. 'Ayeka's right. I gave everyone in this house the right to speak things first. And there I went, breaking my own promise to Ryoko. How idiotic can I get? I really should say sorry. But how can I if I don't know where Ryoko is? Washu and Sasami went to look for her. But Ryoko could've gone anywhere. Especailly if she's not in Washu's lab. ::sigh:: Maybe I should go look around. Just in case if she's not in the lab. I need to take a walk anyway. I need to figure out what to say to Ryoko to let her know how sorry I am. But the question is how. ::another sigh::' So Tenchi got up off his bed and proceeded to walk outside to at least get his words together so he knew what to say to Ryoko. And to hopefully find her if he could.  
  
  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. I know, it's short.-_-' But this is only the first chapter anyway. I didn't want to make a long one to find out that you ppl hated it. So what did ya guys (and girls) think anyway? Should I continue, or just quit while I'm ahead? This is my first Tenchi fic. So plz be gentle. Well R&R plz. And tell me what you ppl think and if I should continue. I'll hopefully have one up by Friday this week if you guys say I should continue. Thanx! Ja ne!  
  
~*~ Q.M. ~*~ 


	2. Broken-hearted

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it! That's all I have to say.  
  
A.N. Ok, chapter 2 is now up. Thanx to those who reviewed me! I'm glad you all liked it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Find out how Ryoko feels after being burt by Tenchi. And if she even accepts his appology. R&R when your done. Thanx again. Enjoy!  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking..."  
  
  
  
Betrayed by the One I Love  
  
  
  
'Why did he do that to me?' Ryoko asked herself as she hid in one of Washu's little dimensions that were made for her. 'I didn't think that he hated me that much. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am the one who causes all the trouble around here.....Maybe I should just leave like he says. It sure would make their lives a whole lot easier. Then they wouldn't have to worry about me getting in the way anymore.......Not even Ayeka....." Her thoughts began to trail off as more tears began to slowly fall down her face. Minutes passed as she just held herself, trying to control her sadness, and failing miserabley. Until she heard someone call her name. But she ignored it, not caring who it was. She just wanted the pain to stop. But the constant calling of her name just became louder as it got closer to her. But she continued to ignore it, no matter how much she wanted to call for the person so she wouldn't be alone.  
  
"Ryoko!" yelled Washu as she walked through her dimensions looking for Ryoko. "Ryoko, where are you? Please answer me little Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko, please come out! We just want to talk to you!" called Sasami.  
  
"Please Ryoko! Don't hide from me forever!" After a few moments of silence, Washu finally heard something. It was rather faint and sounded as though it was coming from further in the room. So she slowly walked towards the sound, Sasami following close behind her. And what she found nearly broke her heart in two. Her daughter Ryoko was huddled up in a ball, crying her eyes out as though she had nearly been killed. "Ryoko..." she spoke softly, not wanting to scare her. Ryoko looked up at her mom, not saying a word. But as more thears feel softly from her eyes, Washu knew what she needed. She walked up to Ryoko, changed into her adult form and hugged Ryoko close to her. Slowly rocking her as Ryoko's tears soaked into her shirt. She spoke soothing words to her, trying to calm her the best she could. Sasami came up to both of them, trying to help the best she could, even though she wasn't quite sure what she should do.  
  
"Ryoko," Washu said lightly, "You really should calm down. Crying like this isn't going to help much. Even thogh it seems like the only thing that can right now. I know what it's like my little Ryoko. Feeling as though your life has been shredded to pieces because the one thing you love most in your life hurt you in one way or another. But trust me my little Ryoko, sitting here isn't going to help much. You need to talk to people. So that they can help you in some way the best they can. So please Ryoko, come with me, we'll go find the other's and we can all talk to each other. But I'll be there to talk to you throughout the whole thing. And to hold you if you need me to. I won't go anywhere, I promise. So please, will you at least come out of the lab with me. So that we don't have to talk in here. Please?"  
  
Ryoko was silent at first, not sure what to say. But she slowly shock her head yes. She really didn't want to be in the lab throughout the whole thing anyway. So she, Washu and Sasami left the lab. They soon walked into the living room to find that no one was there.  
  
"Hey Sasami, do you know where everyone went to?" asked Washu.  
  
"No, I didn't think anyone had anything to do today. They could be on the Onsen. We can go there." replied Sasami.  
  
"That sounds like a good place to go. Could you make some tea for us please and send it up there for us?"  
  
"Yea, sure. I'll get it up there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thank you Sasami" Washu bowwed slightly, then put her attention back to Ryoko as Sasami left to the kitchen to make some warm tea. "Come on Ryoko. If no one is there, we can at least relax there. Alright?" Ryoko shock her head yes and proceeded to walk with Washu to the Onsen.  
  
  
  
~*~ Back with Tenchi ~*~  
  
'I still can't believe I did that.' Tenchi thought to himself silently. 'Why is it I always do that to Ryoko anyway? I mean, I don't hate her, but most of the time I treat her like I do. I've tried so hard to change my attitude with her. But for some odd reason, everytime I try to talk to her about something she and Ayeka had done, I always seem to snap on her like more than anyone else. Ayeka's right, I let everyone have the same rights and I just take them away from her like she never had the same rights at all. I would've never figured Ayeka to stand up for her, but I really deserved what she said. I deserved what everyone said. And if I could only find Ryoko, then I'd somehow tell her how sorry I am. Arg! And how come I still haven't come up with anything?!? Come to think of it, I don't really think that there is anything I could say that would show how sorry I am. I hurt her badly with what I said. Hell, maybe I should be the one to leave. I always heard that payback is a bitch. I guess this is what they mean by it huh? ::sigh:: Only if I did know where she was. I could at least try to say sorry. Even if it's not enough. I just want to know she's at least ok....." His thoughts trailed off as he stopped at the entrance of her cave. 'I hope she's not in here..." he said to himself as he entered to cave. Praying to God that she wasn't.....  
  
  
  
~*~ Back at the Onsen ~*~  
  
"Hello there Miss Washu. Ryoko, are you alright?" asked a rather concerned Ayeka (Ok, so she's REALLY occ. but I think it sounds better that way with this story, don't you agree?) as Washu and Ryoko walked into the Onsen. "I guess I'll take that as a no huh?.....Would you like to talk about it Ryoko?" (ok, now she's really occ. sorry ppl...)(btw ppl, if you listen to Micheal Jackson's 'You Are Not Alone' while reading this, you'll understand why I did all the occ stuff. the song had an affect with my writting 2-day.)  
  
Ryoko wasn't sure what to say. 'I thought she hated me...' she asked herself, a little confused on this whole situation. But she decided that if Ayeka was offering her to talk, she might as well take her up on the offer. "Thanks Ayeka. I'd really appreciate it," she said lightly, almost not even audiable. So Ryoko and Washu joined everyone in the water, quite at first, not sure how to start the conversation. Soon Sasami walked in with the tea, giving some to everyone as well as herself.  
  
"So Ryoko, how do you feel?" asked Ayeka, breaking the silence.  
  
"Heart-broken I guess, " replied Ryoko softly.  
  
"Look Ryoko.....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause what Tenchi did to you."  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about Princess?" Ryoko asked as she looked up at Ayeka.  
  
"If I had just stopped when you had asked, you wouldn't feel so heart- broken. If I had just kept my mouth shut when I should have, Tenchi wouldn't have yelled at you like he did."  
  
"Ayeka, why are you being so nice to me all of a suddenly?"  
  
".....I guess...I guess it was what I saw in your eyes when Tenchi yelled at you. I saw how your eyes teared up because Tenchi was siding with me even though I never said anything yet. Your eyes told me almost everything that you felt just before you phazed away.....I guess what I'm trying to say is that, Tenchi seems to mean so much to you and I respect that. And I want to at least try and be your friend, no matter if Tenchi choses neither of us.....So what do you say?... Friends?"  
  
Ryoko starred at Ayeka almost disbelievingly. But a small smile crept upon her face as she said, "Friends." Ayeka smiled as she took Ryoko's hand in her's and lightly shook it. Everyone around them, except Washu, starred at their friends, shock written about their faces.  
  
"So, you want to talk about everything now?" asked Ayeka, breaking the silence once more.  
  
"Sure, but there's nothing really to talk about. I mean, I was hurt terribly. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest when he sad all that. It's like he doesn't care about me at all....."  
  
"That's not true Ryoko," interupted Sasami. Ryoko looked at her questioningly(sp?).  
  
"Yea Ryoko," chimmed in Mihoshi. "He cares about you like you two have known each other all your lives."  
  
"I must agree Ryoko," agreed Ayeka. "I mean sure, I hate to admit it sometimes, but he acts as though he's known you since as long as he could remember. And it may not be as long as it is for you or me Ryoko, but to him, that might seem like a long time."  
  
"Yea, and besides, Ryoko," began Kiyone, "Even if he doesn't, we all do. Remember, we're all family here. You mean just as much to us as he does to you....."  
  
"Especially me, my little Ryoko," said Washu while still holding her daughter close. Ryoko looked up at Washu quizically. "You may be genetically made, but your still my daughter none the less. You're one of the few things I have left in my life. I love you with all my heart little Ryoko. Like any mother would love her daughter. I just want you to remember that Ryoko. And if you ever need me for something, just come ahead and ask, ok?"  
  
  
  
~*~ back by Tenchi ~*~ (haha! climax! j/k. keep reading, I'll get back to there eventually. don't worry!)  
  
"I can't find her anywhere," said Tenchi to himself as he entered the living room. "Good thing I have no training today. Other wise I'd get in deeper trouble than I'm already in.....But where can Ryoko be? I've checked the cave. I've checked the Sakura trees, all the Juria trees that are around, the lake, the roof and even her room. So where is she if she isn't at any of those places? ::sigh:: Tenchi thought to himself, thinking of where else Ryoko could be. Then something hit him (not literally). "I know what I can do! At least it's worth a shot anyway. I just hope it'll work. It's better than nothing at all." So Tenchi left to his room, and set out to do what ever it was he was going to do.  
  
  
  
~*~ back with the others ~*~  
  
Ryoko looked at her mom, trying hard to fight back her tears as they threatened to fall from her eyes once more. She smiled at her best she could without letting her tears fall. "Thanks...mom! I really needed to hear someone say that to me." Washu was a little shocked as Ryoko leaned in to hug her. She eventually hugged back, now trying to fight back her own tears. After a few moments, the two finally broke away from their hugs, small smiles on their faces. "Well," began Ryoko as her heart began to lift again. "I feel much better. Thanks everyone. I needed that. But right now I want some time to think about something. Alright? Don't think I'm walkin out on you guys or anything..."  
  
"No we understand Ryoko," said Ayeka. "But if you need one of us, you know where we'll be, alright?"  
  
"Alright Princess. I'll make sure to keep that in mind... Well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Ryoko hugged her mom one last time. "Bye!" she heard everyone say as she phased from the Onsen.  
  
  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. duh da dun!!! Climax ending!!! hehe! Sorry bout that guys. I was gonna continue this, but I figured that I should put what ever else I was gonna put in here in another chapter. Just to keep you all in suspence. J/K! But I figured it would make the story sound better if I did that. So I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Tell me if I should continue or what. Thanx again for the reviews for my first chapter. I'll try to have the next one up soon. K ppl? R&R plz! Thanx! Sorry bout all the OCCness.  
  
Oh, and sorry this one was kinda short too. I tried to make it longer without putting things for the next chapter in. So find out in the next what Tenchi was going to do and what Ryoko will think of it. Bye 4 now! 


	3. What's this???

Disclaimer: I want it, but I can't have it. ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok, chapter 3 is now here. I'm on a roll writing this story. And as for the OCCness. I didn't mean for it to be WAY out there. But for some odd reason I liked it that way when I typed it out. So sorry bout that if you don't like it. K? On with the story!  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
btw, this is a short chapter. you'll find out why as you read. but I'll put chapter 4 up as soon as i have it done. hopefully either later today, or tomorrow. k? just thought that you'd all like to know so you wouldn't be angry at me. K? read on.....  
  
  
  
Betrayed by the One I Love  
  
  
  
Ryoko phased into her room, feeling a little better now that she talked with everyone. (well, they more of talked, but what's the difference?...) She walked to her bed, not knowing that anything was there, and found a letter addressed to her. Ryoko picked up the letter and began to examine it. She shrugged her shoulders and began to open the letter. Her eyes widened in shock as she read what was on the paper, and who it was by. The letter said.....  
  
Dear Ryoko,  
  
I hope your doing better. I know I'm sure as hell not. Look Ryoko, I don't know how to word this, but I'm sorry. And I know writing it out in a measily letter doesn't seem like much of an apology, but give me credit. I'm not even sure how I would say it if I saw you face to face. But this I do know, I really, truely am sorry. And I wish I was brave enough to tell you upfront, but I don't know where you are. Plus, I'm afraid you'd kill me from anger or something anyway.  
  
Ryoko laughed at this and continued to read the letter.  
  
Look, I understand if you hate me right now. I don't blame you. I hate myself for what I did to you. I deserve it in my opinion. And I'm pretty sure you and everyone else would be agreeing with me right now if they were reading this. I just wish there was another way to show how sorry I am to you. But this was the best thing that I could think of right now. And if you want to beat from here to the next millenium, I'll understand. Just give me one more chance at our friendship before you just throw it out the window. I don't want you to be angry at me forever Ryoko. You're one of my best friends that I have. Probably the closest. What I'm trying to say Ryoko is that...is that I do you love you. With all my heart I do. Just like I do everyone else. You do know that right? I just wish that you would stop fighting with everyone else so that I can choose. And I know you probably won't like that I'm saying this, but I want to give everyone an equal chance. And I don't want to lose you as a good friend because of my stupidity. So please don't be angry at me anymore. I'm begging you Ryoko. Please don't leave because of me.  
  
When you read this letter, I probably won't be anywhere in the house. So if you want to talk to me, I'll be.....somewhere. Or you can just wait until I get home. Your choice. I just want a second chance with everything. I deserved what everyone said back there after you left. Especially what Washu said. Even Ayeka.  
  
Well, I suppose I'll go now. You probably don't even want to read this because of what I did. But if you did, I'm sorry again. I'll see you later, hopefully. Ja for now.  
  
Yours truely,  
  
Tenchi  
  
  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. I'm so mean sometimes with these cliff hangers (sorry)....Newhoz, sorry it was so short, but I wanted this chapter to be just the letter. Don't know why, I just did. So I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought. Thanks! 


	4. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I WANNA OWN IT!!! Too bad I can't..... ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok, I got really bored, so I decided to add another chapter sooner than I thought. Hope none of you mind. But newhoz...I hope ou enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writting it. So when your done reading, plz tell me what you think. K? On with the story!...  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
  
  
Betrayed by the One I Love  
  
  
  
Ryoko smiled lightly to herself as she read the letter. 'Well, at least it's better than no apology at all.' Ryoko put the note back into it's hiding place. She sat down looking at the letter in her hands. 'What do I do now? I mean Tenchi did apologize, but why does my heart still hurt? Maybe it's because he didn't say it to my face? Maybe I need him to tell me up close so that my heart will believe him? ::sigh:: I'm getting myself confused about all this.' Ryoko layed back on her bed and starred at the ceiling, contemplating what she should do. 'Maybe I should go find him? Talk to him personally? It's better than just sitting here looking at the lines in my ceiling that's for sure.' So Ryoko got up out of bed and proceeded to walk downstairs, hoping to find Tenchi somewhere.  
  
"Hello Ryoko!" said Sasami trying to sound cheery.  
  
"Hey Sasami," Ryoko replied back. "Have you seen Tenchi anywhere? I really need to talk to him about something."  
  
"No I haven't Ryoko. Last time I saw him was just before I came with Washu to find you. Why do you need to see him?"  
  
"Oh, just about something I found in my room."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"An apology written in a letter."  
  
'Well, at least he apologized,' Sasami said to herself. "I'm sorry Ryoko. But I haven't seen him anywhere. You can ask Ayeka, maybe she has. She went for a walk a little after you left the Onsen. She should be back by now. Maybe she's on the porch or something."  
  
"Ok, thanks Sasami!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
So Sasami went back to the kitchen to finish making lunch as Ryoko walked outside, now hoping to find Ayeka.  
  
"Hey Princess," greeted Ryoko as she saw Ayeka sitting on the stairs of the porch.  
  
"Hello Miss Ryoko. Is there something you wanted?" asked Ayeka as she looked at Ryoko.  
  
"Nothing much really. I was just wondering if you had by any chance seen Tenchi?"  
  
"Hummmm....Yes I believe I did. Last I saw him was at the shrine steps. You can look there if you like."  
  
"Thanks Ayeka."  
  
"Um, Ryoko, why are you looking for Lord Tenchi anyway?"  
  
"Oh, it's about this." Ryoko handed the letter to Ayeka. "Tenchi left it in my room. It was his way of saying sorry. He couldn't figure out any other way to say it I guess.....I figure you probably want to read it, so if you want to you can. Alright? It doesn't bother me none."  
  
"Yes, alright. Thank you Ryoko."  
  
"No problem Princess. Well, I'm gonna go look for Tenchi now. See ya later."  
  
"Bye Ryoko."  
  
So Ryoko began to float into the air, in persuit of Tenchi. Ayeka looked down at the letter that Ryoko had handed her. 'I wonder what Tenchi did say...' she thought. So she slowly began to open the letter, curious at what he had said. As she read the letter, sadness began to engulf her. 'I should have known.....It was obvious enough...' When she finished the letter, she put it away and began to walk inside. She looked back in the direction where she last saw Ryoko fly off. 'I have to settle this once and for all.' She walked back inside, determination in her eyes. "Sasami, if you need me, I'll be upstairs," she called as she began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Alright Ayeka! I'll call you when dinner's ready!" responded Sasami.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
So Ayeka went to her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
~*~ back with Ryoko ~*~  
  
Ryoko flew high above the trees, looking for Tenchi. 'What am I going to say to him anyway? I mean, he did hurt me with what he said. Shouldn't I be angry or at least sad? And why is it I can't ever seem to stay mad at him? ::sigh:: I will never understand this.' Ryoko flew over the trees enjoying the scenery as she flew by. Finally she got to the shrine and there was Tenchi sure enough like Ayeka said he was. Ryoko took a deep breath ad slowly flew down landing in front of the shrine. She watched Tenchi's back as he sat on the stairs. She took another deep breath and called Tenchi's name.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi turned around, surprised to actually see Ryoko.  
  
"Hello Ryoko," he said as he finally got his voice back.  
  
He slowly stood up and walked up to Ryoko until he was about 3 yards infront of her.  
  
"I read your letter," Ryoko skope up, breaking the silence between.  
  
"You did, huh? And?" he asked quietly, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Look Tenchi, I can't say that I'm not angry at you. But I can't say that I don't love you." Tenchi looked up at Ryoko. "::sigh:: I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I still do love you. And I probably always will. But you jumped down my throat this morning accusing me off things I never really did. And I'm pretty sure Wa...Mom gave you a speech being all pissed because of what you did to me. Which I still am angry for. And deeply hurt........What you said in the letter was sweet Tenchi. And I know that you meant every word of it. You're right, I really should learn to back off with the fighting, shouldn't I?.....I'm pretty sure Ayeka has read that note by now, and she probably will agree with you on what you first said." Ryoko chuckled slightly at this, but continued to speak. "Ayeka and I have agreed to become friends, which means we will try and back of on the fighting. Can't promise anything, but we will.  
  
I will always love you Tenchi. Even if you do choose Ayeka...or anyone else. Just as long as you're happy. And I do forgive you, even though it was harsh what you said to me. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna hate you forever or that I won't stop loving you. Just as long as I can be by you. But it will take a long time for my heart to heal. I just ask one thing from you my Tenchi."  
  
"And what's that Ryoko?"  
  
"Don't hurt me like that again please. Or anyone else. I don't want to get hurt anymore Tenchi. Nor anyone else. And I will be stopping all my mischieve around the house. So it won't give you much of an excuse to argue with us anymore. So please? Please don't do this to me or anyone else anymore? I just don't want anyone to get hurt like I did. Do you agree to this? I stop my antics, you agree to treat everyone with the same respect as you're suppose to in the first place?"  
  
"I agree. I promise, I won't ever do that again.....I really am sorry Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I know. That's the reason why I for give you." Ryoko looked in his eyes and asked, "Hug?" as she opened her arms.  
  
"Hug." Tenchi smiled at Ryoko and hugged her. He was happy that Ryoko had forgiven him. (I know, this is nothing like what you ever read anywhere else, but I like being different. :-}..) They hugged each other for a few minutes then finally broke apart. Ryoko and Tenchi smiled at each other. Ryoko broke the silence again and asked,  
  
"What do you say we go home?"  
  
"Sounded good to me."  
  
So they walked home, in silence. Every once in a while stealing glances form each other. They finally reached the house, still quiet at first.  
  
"Well," Ryoko began, "I'm gonna go to my room. I'm a little tired anway. So I'm gonna get some rest. Tell Sasami that I won't be joining for lunch for me. Alright Tenchi?"  
  
"Alright Ryoko."  
  
"Bye Tenchi."  
  
"Bye Ryoko."  
  
So Ryoko walked inside the house and walked to her room. Where she proceeded to get some rest. Tenchi watched her walk into the house. He took a deep breath and sat down on the porch steps. 'I'm glad she's not angry with me anymore.' he said to himself.  
  
"Good afternoon Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka from behind him, startling him a little. Tenchi turned around and greeted her back.  
  
"Afternoon Miss Ayeka."  
  
Ayeka sat bext to him on the porch, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Beuatiful day, don't you agree Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes, but soon Ayeka sighed and began to speak, breaking their silence. "Have you ever told her Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Huh? WHat are you talking about Miss Ayeka?"  
  
  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
A.N. Don't hurt me!!! ::hides under computer desk:: I couldn't help myself. I just had to finish it here. But since it's Spring Vacation, I'll try and make another one a.s.a.p. ALright? Just don't hurt me for stopping here. PLZ!!! Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thanx! ::continues to hind underneath desk:: 


	5. Happiness Begins

Disclaimer: If they ever sell it, I'm buying it. But unfortunately I don't think they will. :(  
  
A.N. Ok, here's chapter 5. Like you all wanted. Thanx Kurai Sakura for saying that my story and to just ignore the other guy. :) Thanx everyone else for the good reviews. Appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter. Oh, and Kurai Sakura, I hope you got what ever it was you auditioned for!!! And good luck with it if you did!!! On with the story.....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
  
  
Betrayed by the One I Love  
  
  
  
Tenchi sat up in his room. The night air playing it's restful music. But no matter what he tried, he just couldn't sleep. What he had heard from Ayeka had really made him question himself.  
  
~*~ flashback ~*~  
  
"Have you ever told her Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Miss Ayeka?"  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about Lord Tenchi. Why haven't you ever told her? She should know."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Ayeka, but I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about."  
  
Ayeka sighed to herself and stood up.  
  
"Would you please talk a walk with me Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Huh...Oh sure."  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi walked till they got to the lake where Ayeka's tree, Ryu- oh, sat. Ayeka walked up to Ryu-oh and just thought. Tenchi and Ayeka were silent, neither not knowing what to say.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka began, "You do remember why I came here right?"  
  
"Yeah. You were trying to catch Ryoko. But you didn't manage the way you wanted. Instead you both crashed into the lake."  
  
"That's part of it...The other reason was that I...believed I was falling in love with you. And I must admit, I did. And in the process of staying here, I made some good friends. Even Ryoko. Although we fought constantly. But I still considered her a friend because she would always let me get my stress out on her when I was, as you say, stressful. And she'd do the same to me. I guess you could say that is what happened this morning." Ayeka sighed and turned around to face Tenchi. "I may love you Tenchi, with all my heart. But I can tell when someone loves somone else."  
  
"What are you talking about Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka sat down on one of the roots of Ryu-oh and looked at her refelction in the water.  
  
"I could tell how much Ryoko truely does love you Tenchi. I can see it in her eyes. Her eyes glow with true happiness and love for you. She is so happy when ever you're around her. I don't think she's ever been that happy since Kagato to ontrol of her. Sure she may act like she's trying to seduce you, but that's only because she knows that it would make me angry." Ayeka laughed lightly at this as she remembered all the times they would fight just because of it. "Then when I read that letter of yours, I knew how much your acually did love her." Tears began to spring from her eyes as she said all this, but held them back. Refusing to let any fall. "You love her more than you think you do dear Tenchi. You may not realize it in your mind, but you do. You said it in that letter of your's Tenchi. You may not know that either, but you'd be surpirsed what people write without even acknowledging it." She looked up at Tenchi with serious eyes. "And that's exactly what you did Tenchi....I don't even think that Ryoko noticed this either."  
  
Ayeka began to stand up again as Tenchi began to speak.  
  
"Miss Ayeka, I...I don't understand what you're saying. I mean, I do love her, but..."  
  
"But nothing Tenchi," Ayeka said, cutting off what ever else he was going to say. "A person shouldn't reject what they are feeling for someone. I may have just become 'actual friends' with Ryoko, but that doesn't mean that I want to see her get hurt Tenchi." She walked up to Tenchi and placed one hand on his cheek. "Just try and think about what I said Lord Tenchi. Look inside your heart, not your head. Your heart will tell you what you truely feel. Even if it means being with Ryoko, at least you will truely be happy.....And so will she.........Well, I suppose I'll go back to the house. Sasami probably has lunch ready by now. Just think about it for awhile my dear Tenchi. Then you might know how you feel. I'll see you later Lord Tenchi."  
  
So Ayeka walked back to the house, her heart a little saddened. But she was happier for some reason. 'At least they will both be happy. And I will be happy for them.' Ayeka smiled at herself. She was glad she did this. Now Ryoko can hopefully live a true and happy life with the man she loves. She walked into the house, a small smile on her face, and was greeted by Sasami.  
  
"Hey Ayeka, are you alright?" asked Sasami.  
  
"Of course I am Sasami. Couldn't be better."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. So why don't we all just have breakfast, huh?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
So she and the others sat at the table and began to slowly eat.  
  
"Hey, where are Tenchi and Ryoko?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"Oh, they probably won't be able to make it to lunch. They did after all both have a tiring day."  
  
"Oh, that's to bad. Well, we'll just have to save them some lunch for when they get hungry," said Sasami. So they made two seperate plates of food and continued to eat the rest of their lunch.  
  
//back by Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi watched Ayeka walk back towards the house. Confusion prominent on his face. He looked down at his feet. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe I should think about all this. ::sigh:: I really need to go lie down somewhere, maybe it'll help me think or something.' So Tenchi walked back to the house, head hung low, thinking of everything that Ayeka had said to him.  
  
~*~ flashback over ~*~  
  
So here was Tenchi, sitting up alone in his room. 'I've thought all night about all this. I've looked into my heart like Ayeka told me too. And...And she was right. How could I not have noticed this before? And if everything is true, why did I snap on her like I did yesterday morning?' His thoughts trailed off as he heard something come from downstairs. 'How will I ever tell her?.....Arg! Why does everything in life have to be so complicating?!? ::sigh:: I need to get out of here. I'll go see who went downstairs. Probably Sasami. Maybe she can lighten up my spirits a little.' So Tenchi walked downstairs, quietly as to not wake anyone else up in the house. He went to the kitchen and low and behold, there was Sasami happily cooking away.  
  
"Morning Sasami," he greeted the young princess.  
  
"Oh, good morning Tenchi!" she greeted back with a cheery voice. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Fine I guess. You?"  
  
"Oh, you know me, same ol', same ol'. What are you doing up so early Tenchi?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep I guess. All that happened yesterday really got to me or something."  
  
"Oh, that's to bad. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if you could really help Sasami. And besides, you're cooking breakfast."  
  
"And your point is? I can cook and talk at the same time. And how do you know I can't help? You never actually know until you try."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Good. So what is it?"  
  
Tenchi hesitated at first, not exactly sure if he should talk to her about it or not. But since no one else was around and he really needed to get it off his chest, he figured what the hell and told Sasami all he would (in other words, some thing's he didn't want to tell, don't ask;I don't know...). Including some of what he was thinking about during the night. There was a moment of silence as Sasami tried to think of something.  
  
"So in other words, you loved Ryoko more than you actually thought and now you don't know what to tell to her?"  
  
"Pretty much, that's how it goes."  
  
"Ummm...Well Tenchi, I haven't had much experience in this love thing. But I do know what it's like to love someone. And all I can say is that you should tell Ryoko. Like how Ayeka said, however way your heart tells you. I know I'm not much help here, but hey I tried. You can always talk to Washu about it. After all, Ryoko is her daughter. Does that help at all?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Sasami. I needed to get some of the stress of my chest anyway."  
  
"No prob Tenchi."  
  
As she just finished making breakfast and Tenchi was just about to leave the kitchen, Tenchi asked,  
  
"Hey Sasami, do you think we could keep this conversation to ourselves? I don't want anyone to know about what I told you yet."  
  
"Sure thing Tenchi. Just as long as you wake everyone for freakfast for me."  
  
Tenchi chuckled lightly and said, "Sure thing Sasami." Then left to fetch everyone for breakfast.  
  
He slowly walked over to his old broom closet that was now Washu's lab/bedroom, and knocked on the door until he got a response. He winced lightly as he heard the loud, angry, groggy voice of Washu yelling, "Who is it and what do you want?"  
  
"It's me Tenchi. I'm suppose to tell you that breakfast it almost ready."  
  
"Oh, alright! Thanks Tenchi!"  
  
"No problem Washu!"  
  
So he then walked up the stairs until he came up to the girl's room. He lightly knocked until he heard the quiet and tired voice of Ayeka. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Tenchi. Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
"Alright. Thank you Lord Tenchi. We'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
'I'll never get use to that,' he said to himself as he walked to Ryoko's room next. He knocked slightly on her door, but never got a response. He knocked again, but still nothing. He opened the door far enough to see inside her room and found that no one was in there. 'Where is she?' He shrugged his shoulders lightly and left the room. 'Maybe she's downstairs already with everyone else.' He walked into the dinning room and got the usual greetings from everyone, except Ryoko.  
  
"Hey, where's Ryoko?" he asked everyone.  
  
"We thought she was coming down with you," replied Ayeka.  
  
"No, she wasn't even in her room when I got there. Is she by any chance in your lab Washu?"  
  
"No, not that I know of. She hates being in there by herself. So she would've left by now. You sure she wasn't in her room?"  
  
"No, could you contact her with your link?"  
  
"Shes blocked me off. I haven't been able to reach her since we last talked to each other last night."  
  
"Ummm, do you think she's ok Washu?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"She should be. She knows how to take care of herself."  
  
"Maybe I should go look for her."  
  
"If you feel you must Lord Tenchi. Would you like any help?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"No that's alright Miss Ayeka. You and the other's can stay here and enjoy breakfast. I'll be back soon. Bye everyone."  
  
"Bye!" they all said as he left the house, hoping that Ryoko was anywhere but the cave and the Onsen. (no way is he going in there!)  
  
//over by Ryoko//  
  
Ryoko sat in a Sakura tree, thinking of Tenchi. (of-course!) "Tenchi," she said to no one inparticular. '::sigh:: Oh Tenchi. I wonder what you're doing right now. Probably having fun with everyone at breakfast right now. Goofing around and doing hat ever else you and the other's might be doing. Ummmm, Tench...I wish I could tell you how much I love you. But why am I so afraid to do it? I didn't think it was that hard to tell someone how much they loved a person. I guess it's different with every person in this world, huh? Oh Tenchi,' she thought to herself as a loney tear began to slowly stream down her face. 'Why can't you love me the way I want you too? Damn that zero for making me have all these emotions. Why do I have to feel this way? Why do I always have to feel sadness whenever I think that I'll lose Tenchi to something or someone? I wish he would just come here to comfort me until I knew the answers to all my questions....' Her thoughts trailed off as more tears began to fall from her golden eyes. She lifted her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and began to cry in her arms. After a few moments of silence, except for the sobs and the harmony of the nature surrounding her, she heard someone calling for her not too far in the distance. She looked in the direction of the person's voice and was shocked at who she saw. "Huh, T...T...Tenchi?" She watched him come closer still calling her name. She quickly wipped away her tears, not wanting Tenchi to see them.  
  
//with Tenchi//  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi called, still not finding her. "Ryoko, where are you? Please answer me Ryoko!" 'Where is she?' she asked himself. From up ahead in one of the Sakura trees, he saw something move. He walked over to the same tree and was relieved to find her sitting on one of the branches. "There you are Ryoko! I've been looking every where for you."  
  
"Well, now you found me!" she said trying to sound as cheery and she possibly could. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Well, breakfast is ready if you want some."  
  
"No thanks, not really hungry. Still stuffed from having Mom shove food down my throat because I didn't 'eat enough' as she said."  
  
Tenchi laughed lightly at that and asked,  
  
"Hey Ryoko, since when you do call Washu mom?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess yesterday after she found me and had me talk with everyone. I couldn't help myself. So I began calling her mom ever since. Don't mind do ya Tenchi?" she asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Not at all," he said laughing lightly. "So Ryoko, what do you want to do since you won't eat breakfast?"  
  
"I don't know. Don't you want to go eat?"  
  
"Nah, not really hungry. I'll just grab something later when I get back home. Wanna take a walk with me?"  
  
"Sure, where we going?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe we can convice Grandpa to let me off training today."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go."  
  
So they walked up the shrine steps, talking about nothing inparticular until they reached the shrine. They saw Thenchi's Grandfather Yosho (I don't know how to spell his other name, so I'm just using Yosho...) sweeping the proch of the shrine. As Yosho looked up from what he was doing, he greeted Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
"Good Morning you two. What may I help you for?"  
  
"Morning Grandpa. I was wondering if I could get out of training today. I wanted to do a few things today that I need to take care of." (btw, Tenchi is now out of h.s. K? carry on...)  
  
"Sure Tenchi, but that means that you'll have to do double the training tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yea, I totally forgot about that."  
  
"Well, I could always fill in for Tenchi's part that he missed tomorrow," offered Ryoko.  
  
"Ummm, well I don't know Ryoko. It is Tenchi's training sessions. You might not know what to do."  
  
"Oh come on, I've watched you guys enough times to know practically everything that you guys have done. And besides, I always wanted to try it anyway."  
  
Yosho thought about this for a couple of minutes, then finally agreed to the offer.  
  
"Yes, that sounds good to me. It will show us how well you do know our techniques. And besides, it might be a good sight to see. An old man fighting against a young, strong warrior woman."  
  
"Well, I'll make sure to have Tenchi grab a camera and take pictures."  
  
They all laughed at this and decided to go back to what ever else they are or are going to do.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later grandpa! Come on Ryoko!" Tenchi said while grabbing Ryoko's hand. Ryoko blushed lightly and said.  
  
"See ya Yosho!"  
  
"See you guys later!" Yosho said as he watched the two young people run down the shrine steps. "Good luck Tenchi," he said quietly once he was sure they were bother out of hearing range. He then continued to go back to his work as if he was never disturbed.  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. Well, I actually made a decent sized chapter! Whoa! hehe! I was on a roll writing this one, but decided to end it here. I hope you guys enjoyed this ch. Tell me what you guys think. And sorry if some parts seemed really occ and corny, but I guess that's just what my mind came up with. But newhoz...It's almost mid-night and I still have to do something b/4 I go to bed. So I'm gonna go. Plz review! Ja 4 now everyone! 


	6. The Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: Can I have it? ::looks around as everyone shakes their heads no:: I didn't think so..... :( ;_;  
  
A.N. I have absolutely no life. I'm already typing ch.6. Tis a sad, sad thing. j/k. But newhoz...  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
  
  
Betrayed by the One I Love  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi ran down the shrine steps, towards the house.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, were are you dragging me?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Back to the house," replied Tenchi. "Then I'm dragging you to town as payment for yesterday."  
  
"You don't have to Tenchi! Really!"  
  
"Non-sense! I want to!"  
  
Ryoko was a little confused by this, but shrugged it away. 'All well. If he wants to, I guess I can't stop him.' thought Ryoko as they almost reached the house.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, I'm gonna go talk to dad real quick to bribe some more money out of him. K?"  
  
"Alright. I want to go talk to mom anyway."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you in a few."  
  
"K."  
  
So they walked into the house, Tenchi looking for his dad and Ryoko heading towards Washu's lab.  
  
//by Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi walked into the living room and found his dad sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.  
  
"Hey dad," he greeted.  
  
"Oh, hey Tenchi!" greeted back his father. "What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could loan me some extra money. I wanna take Ryoko out for some fun since she never get's out anymore."  
  
'Lier!' his thoughts yelled at him.  
  
'Oh shut up! And stay out of this!' he yelled back, feeling stupid fighting with his own thoughts.  
  
"Why sure Tenchi. How much do you need?"  
  
'Whoa, it worked.'  
  
'Ha, next time just stay out of it!....Wait a minute, why am I fighting with you?'  
  
'I don't know. Don't ask me!'  
  
'Oh, you're a big help!'  
  
"How ever much you're willing to give me dad," Tenchi replied while he was still fighting with his thoughts.  
  
"Well, here (I don't know how much he gave him. You just pick a number. k...). Now don't spend it all in one place."  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
Tenchi then walked to Washu's lab in search of Ryoko.  
  
//with Ryoko//  
  
Ryoko walked into her mom's lab, but couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"Mom!" she called out, but got no response. "Where is she?...Mom ya there?" She still got no answer, so she decided to use there link. Mom? Yes little Ryoko? Where are you? I'm in my study. Did you want to talk to me about something? Yea! Could you come out here? Sure thing my little Ryoko. Be there in a sec. So Ryoko waited for Washu by her main computer.  
  
"Hey my little Ryoko!" said Washu as she walked in the room through one of her many dimensions. "What is it that you need?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just wanted to talk to you before I leave."  
  
"Leave, where are you going?"  
  
"Tenchi wants to take me out for what happened yesterday."  
  
"He does huh?"  
  
"Yup, although I'm not really sure why. I told him that he didn't have to. But he kept insisting upon it."  
  
"Ummm, that's really sweet of him. Did you want something, like money or something?"  
  
"Um, I guess I never really thought of that. If you have some money to spare, I guess I can take that. Just in case we need it or something."  
  
"Alright....Here, take this." Washu hands Ryoko a miniture sized wallet. "I'm not sure how much is in here, but it should work for the day."  
  
"Thanks. Oh mom, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you stay in your adult from?"  
  
"Oh, that. I guess because ever since yesterday I felt more like your mother in this form, so I decided to stay in it."  
  
Ryoko smiled at Washu and hugged her. "Thanks mom!"  
  
"Any time my little Ryoko," said Washu hugging her back.  
  
"Hey Ryoko! Ready to go?" asked Tenchi as he walked into the lab.  
  
"Yea. I'm coming Tenchi. Well, I gotta get goin. I'll see you later mom!" Ryoko said as she began to leave the lab.  
  
"Alright. Bye Ryoko. Bye Tenchi. And Ryoko, don't forget to tell me what you guys did when you get back!"  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you later then. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" She waved goodbye to Ryoko and Tenchi as they left the lab. "Have fun, my little Ryoko." She said quietly to herself, then went back to her study and continued her work.  
  
//////  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi ran the rest of the shrine steps down until they reached the bus stop.  
  
"So Tenchi, where are we going anyway?" asked Ryoko as they waited at the stop.  
  
"I don't know. I figured we'd just go where ever you wanted to. Look around town, go out for lunch. Stuff like that."  
  
"Sounds like fun to me!"  
  
"That's good!" Tenchi smiled at Ryoko. 'I'm glad she's happy.'  
  
Soon the bus came and they got on. They sat near the back and just began to talk until their stop came up and decided to get off.  
  
//back at the house//  
  
"Hello, Miss Washu?" called Ayeka.  
  
"Yes, what's up Princess?" replied Washu.  
  
"I was wondering if you had seen Ryoko or Tenchi?"  
  
"Oh, they went out."  
  
"Really, where?"  
  
"Don't know, they never told me."  
  
"Hum, well, I hope they have fun.....And I hope Tenchi finally tells her so he won't look like such an idiot..." she mumbled as she began to walk out.  
  
"Huh? Ayeka what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Miss Washu." She said with a smirk on her face. "And besides, I don't really think that you would like to know," she said with sarcasm in her voice as she exited the lab.  
  
"Wait, Ayeka come back!" Washu ran after her and out of the lab. She found Ayeka sitting down on the couch, reading a book she found. "Miss Ayeka, what were you talking about back in the lab?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just that if Tenchi doesn't tell Ryoko how he truely feels soon, I'm going to smack up side the head."  
  
"Whoa, was there something I missed here?"  
  
"You mean you don't know Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked trying not to smirk. She saw Washu shake her head no. She smiked again. "Well, if you really must know...I guess I'll tell you." So Ayeka proceeded to tell Washu all she knew about Tenchi's feelings, smiling the whole time.  
  
//later that day at lunch with Ryoko and Tenchi//  
  
"Oh, I haven't had this much fun in such a long time!" Ryoko exclaimed as she and Tenchi walked into a restaurant for lunch.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Ryoko! Did you want to do anything else after lunch?"  
  
"Yea sure! How bout we walk around on the beach later. But first...Lunch!"  
  
So they began to eat lunch, talked, laughed, having one of the best times of their lives. Soon after they were done eating, they payed for their luches and left towards the beach to have more fun.  
  
//back with Ayeka and Washu//  
  
"You mean that you found this out just by reading a letter that he wrote her?"  
  
"Yes, I still have it if you would like to read it. I haven't had the chance to give it back to Ryoko yet."  
  
"No, that's all right. I believe you. I'm just a little shocked that you found this out and aren't going all wacko about it."  
  
"Why would I do that? Ryoko is now my friend. I want her to be happy. And true I may still love him. But I'm pretty sure that there must be someone else for me out there if I am not meant to be with Lord Tenchi. And like I told myself, I will be happy for them...for Ryoko. It's the least I could do."  
  
"That's really sweet of you Ayeka. I can see why Ryoko has always considered you a good friend."  
  
Ayeka smiled at this. "Well, she is a very good friend of mine. And I would do anything to make sure she isn't hurt, even by Lord Tenchi."  
  
Washu smiled at Ayeka and leaned in to give her a hug. "Thank you for doing this for my little Ryoko."  
  
"Anytime," said Aykea as she returned the hug back to Washu.  
  
//by Ryoko and Tenchi//  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi sat on the beach, enjoying the sun setting over the ocean's horizon.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Ryoko.  
  
"Yes, very," replied Tenchi as he looked at Ryoko. 'Just like you' he said to himself.  
  
Ryoko layed her head on her hands, just looking at the sun. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought of the wonderful day she had with Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko...what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Tenchi. I was just thinking of how wonderful my day has been..." she looked over at Tenchi with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much Tenchi...For everything that you've done for me today...I really appreciate it.....Too bad it can't last. I wish I could stay with you longer than this." Ryoko looked back at the sun. But Tenchi looked at Ryoko, a little saddened by Ryoko's wrods. He placed his hand on the side of Ryoko's face, and turned her head till she was looking as him.  
  
"Ryoko," he began. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you all day. But I never got the guts to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Ryoko looking into his eyes.  
  
"I....I..." he leaned closer until she was just a few centimeters from her face. "I...love you ...Ryoko." Ryoko's eyes went wide as she heard this. Tenchi leaned in and kissed her with all the love he had. Ryoko was once again shocked by this, but soon responded to the kiss and began to kiss him back. She soon wrapped her arms slowly around his neck as she felt his arms slowly snake around her wraist. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, but to them it felt like years, until they finally broke apart for some air. Tenchi pulled some of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "What do you say we go home?"  
  
Ryoko smiled back at him. "Alright." So they stood up, and began to slowly walk away. "Ah Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko?"  
  
She smiled at him and hugged him. "I love you too!.....Thank you so much!" She could feel her tears begin to spring from her eyes again, except this time from true happiness. Tenchi leaned away from the hug and smiled down at her.  
  
"Your welcome, my Ryoko." He then leaned forward once more and gave her a passionate kiss that showed how much he truely loved her. When they finally broke away, they began to walk to a near by bus stop with all their things and went home.  
  
  
  
A.N. What do you guys think? Should I continue from here? Or should I start another story about Ryoko and Tenchi with the other ideas I have in my head? Your choices! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review and give me your opinions! Thanx!!! 


	7. Party Time

Disclaimer: I really don't want to get into it right now. It's just too sad. ;_; (btw, ::whispers:: don't own either songs in here either...just thought you'd all like to know.....)  
  
A.N. Ok, I decided to add another chapter to this story while I still could. I'll be busy for who knows how long this week. So this is my only chance writing it. But I hope you enjoy what I write for this chapter. R&R plz! Carry on.....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
  
  
Betrayed by the One I Love  
  
  
  
It was now three months since Tenchi had confessed his love for Ryoko. Everyone was happy for them, even Ayeka. It was their three month anniversary and of course Sasami was going to throw them a party. Which they didn't really mind. Just as long as it wasn't out ragious like their first. Essentially, all they needed was what ever Sasami would make and their friends and family. (And of course a little sake for Ryoko...) And so, of course, Noboyuki(sp?) would go out and buy some sake which he always bought too much off. And Sasami and the others, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone and Ryo-ohki would decorate the house and take care of the cooking. They refused to have Ryoko and Tenchi help since it was a party for them.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi sat up against tree Funaho(sp? again...). Ryoko laying her head on Tenchi's shoulder and Tenchi wrapping his arms around Ryoko, keeping her close.  
  
"Hey Tenchi?" asked Ryoko in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yea, what is it?" responded Tenchi.  
  
"Why do you think they never let us help with the party? Shouldn't we at least help a little or something?"  
  
"I don't know why. And they say they don't want us to help, so I guess we just can't. And besides, I really don't want to get on their bad sides."  
  
Ryoko laughed softly at his words and looked up at Tenchi. "You're a chicken Tenchi Masaki."  
  
"Am not. I have no idea what you're talking about Ryoko Hakubi."  
  
Ryoko smiled up at him. Her eyes sparkling with love and happiness for Tenchi. 'She looks like such a beautiful angel when she smiles like that.' Tenchi thought as he looked down at Ryoko.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ryoko as her smile slowly began to fade.  
  
"It's nothing...Just thinking of how beautiful you are." Ryoko's smile returned as she leaned forward and kissed Tenchi lightly but passionately on the lips. They stayed that way for what seemed like years, enjoying the feel of each other's lips on their own. When they broke away from each other, smiles on both their faces, they both decided to go back to the house.  
  
"So Tenchi," began Ryoko as they walked home hand in hand. "What are you getting for me this time, huh?"  
  
Wouldn't you like to know..." replied Tenchi teasingly.  
  
Oh come on Tenchi! I promise I'll still act surprised when you give it to me."  
  
Alright, but can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Well.....so can I!!"  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi almost angrily as Tenchi ran away without telling her. "OH! Tenchi Masaki! Get back over here!" she yelled while trying to hold back her laugh and chasing him.  
  
"Sorry Ryoko! But you'll have to catch me!" he yelled back while also trying to hold back his laughter and running from Ryoko. Tenchi eventually hid making Ryoko think he diappeared out of thin air or something. "Huh? Where'd Tenchi go?" she asked a little confused. Tenchi snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind. Picking her up and twirling her around in circles. "Got 'ch-ya!" Ryoko squeaked lightly at this. But soon began to laugh right along with Tenchi. Tenchi eventually put her down and turned her to face him. He was still laughing slightly, as well as Ryoko. He evenually calmed his laughing and looked into Ryoko's beautiful golden eyes. He smiled and said, "I love you Ryoko." She smiled back at him and replied, "I know. I love you too, my Tenchi." They once again kissed, but soon broke away and went back to the house, forgetting totally what Ryoko had asked before.  
  
//back had the house//  
  
"Hey Ayeka, where do you think I should put the rest of the steamers?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Oh, how about you wrap some around the staircase, but not too much now Mihoshi," replied a rather cheery Ayeka.  
  
"Hey sister, what are you so cherry about? I've been meaning to ask you that all day," asked a rather curious Sasami.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just remembering last nights conversation with Ryoko."  
  
"So that's where you went to last night."  
  
"Um hum."  
  
"So what did you guys talk about anyway?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. You'll find out later ok?"  
  
"Well...alright." So Sasami walked back to the kitchen to check on her food for the party. Ayeka however just couldn't get their little conversation from last night out of her head as she remember every last word of it.  
  
//flashback//  
  
Ayeka snuck downstairs , quiet enough not to wake anyone in the house. "Hey Ryoko, ya up?" asked Ayeka quietly. "Yea, I'm over here." Ayeka walked in the direction the voice was coming from. "So you got what you need for this?" asked Ryoko as she saw Ayeka come closer. "Yea, come on, we've got to do this before anyone wakes up. Other wise they're going to get suspicious."  
  
"Alright, we can go by Ryu-oh if you like?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go." So Ryoko and Ayeka walked out of the house, still quiet enough not to wake anyone up yet. They quickly walked to Ryu-oh and hid behind it so as not to let anyone see incase they saw them leave. "Ok, what do we do now?" asked Ryoko getting a little excited yet nervous at the same time. "All we need to do is get enough power summoned to transfer the jewels into this necklace. Then we'll be set." responded Ayeka.  
  
"Alright, how much power do we need for this?"  
  
"Not much, just enough so that it'll be able to transfer and not wake Tenchi, Yosho or Sasami because of it."  
  
"Alright, sounds good wnough to me. Let's get started while we still can."  
  
"Ok, just stay still. I'll try my best to do this without your help first. If it still doesn't work, then I'll ask for your help. Alright?"  
  
"K..."  
  
So Ayeka summoned some power, but not too much at first. When it didn't work, she summoned more until she saw the jewels glowing. She slowly, but surely, transfered the jewels into the necklace. "There, got them." Ryoko slumped forward a little, greatful that it was over. "How do you feel Ryoko?" asked Ayeka as she watched Ryoko breathe a little heavily.  
  
"Alright I guess. Little tired though," replied Ryoko. "Never figured it would take so much out of me."  
  
"Well, what do you say we get back to the house and get some sleep?"  
  
"Alright. Come on, I'll phase us there." So Ryoko phased herself and Ayeka back to the house. They said their goodnights and went back to their rooms and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
//end of flashback//  
  
Ayeka smiled at herself and thought, 'I hope he likes what Ryoko is go to give him. Now she's truely given her heart to him.' Ayeka went back to her work, finishing up what was left of the decorating just as she heard Tenchi and Ryoko outside. She walked over to the door and greeted them. "Hello Ryoko. Hello Lord Tenchi" "Hey!" greeted Ryoko as she waved at her friend. "Hey Ayeka! You know, you don't have to call me by Lord Ayeka." "I know. But old habits are hard to break sometimes. Ryoko may I speak to you for a minute?" "Yea sure Princess. I'll see ya later Tenchi."  
  
"Alright. I have something to take care of anyway. See ya!" Tenchi kissed her lightly on the cheek and went up to his room. "So Ayeka, where'd you wanna talk?"  
  
"How bout we go to the Onsen?"  
  
"Sure, I need a good soak anyway." So they walked to the Onsen. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Well, first I wanted to know something..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well.....did he notice?"  
  
"Surprisingly no. At least I hope not. But boy am I greatful if he didn't. Other wise that would ruin the whole present for him. Then I wouldn't have anything for him."  
  
"I agree with you there. Then your hard work would be thrown down the drain."  
  
"You mean our hard work..."  
  
"What are you talking about Ryoko?"  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to do it. Remember?"  
  
"Hum, well, I suppose you're right."  
  
"Of course I am!''  
  
"Yea, I'm sure..."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
Ryoko smirked at Ayeka and splashed her with some water. "Hey!" Yelled Ayeka as some water hit her face. "I'll get you for that!" Ayeka then began to splash Ryoko back, which soon turned into a free-for-all for who could splash who more. They laughed as their 'splashing wars' continued. Washu walked into the Onsen to see her daugher and her 'use to be' rival goofing around in the water. She walked almost a little to close to the edge of the water and yelled loud enough for them to hear her. "Well, aren't we acted like two little children today?"  
  
"Huh, hey mom!" Ryoko yelled at her mother while still splashing at Ayeka.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Just having a little fun!" yelled Ayeka as she too continued to splash Ryoko.  
  
"You guys call this fun?"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka stopped splashing as a wicked idea popped into both of their heads.  
  
"Of course..." replied Ryoko with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Washu didn't like the look and began to slowly walk away.  
  
"Yes. Here, let us show you!" Agreed Ayeka as they both grabbed Washu before she was too far out of reach and threw her into the pool. Washu quickly came up for air and yelled, "That's it! Payback!" She began to splash at her daughter and Ayeka. Who soon began to splash back at her as well as each other. They all soon began to laugh until their arms decided they were too tired and stopped, but they still continued to laugh. When their laughs subsided, Washu decided to speak. "Well, I don't know what bought that up, but we really need to get ready for the party. Come on you two. I have something you guys can wear for each of you." "Alright," they both said still giggling a little and followed Washu out of the Onsen.  
  
//back with Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi sat on his bed, looking at a small black velvet box in his hands. 'Ok, no how do I do this?' He asked himself. 'I want it to be perfect. It is after all our 3 month anniversary. And I love her deeply. And I want to say it so that it sounds perfect. But how do I do that?' Tenchi sighed and continued to look at the box thinking. He heard a light knock on the door and asked who it was. "It's your dad. Can I come in?" "Sure." Noboyuki walked into Tenchi's room and saw the small box in his hands. "So, you finally have the guts to ask her huh?" he asked pointing to the box.  
  
"Yea, I'm just not sure what to say to her. I mean, I want it to be perfect for our three month. Know what I mean dad?"  
  
"Yea. I do. I was once in the same situation as you are."  
  
"And what did you do about it?"  
  
"Well, when I wanted to ask your mother, I told her how I truely felt. I gave my heart and soul into it. It wasn't as hard as I thought I would be. Once I told her how I felt, I knew I did the right thing in saying all I did.....Does that help you at all son?"  
  
"Yea, thanks dad."  
  
"No problem. Now what do you say we get to the party huh? Sasami should just about have it started."  
  
"Alright."  
  
So Tenchi followed his dad downstairs and found Ryoko sitting on the couch laughing with Ayeka. 'Man have they ever gotton along lately.' he commented to himself. Not like he did mind. He liked it better this way, knowing that Ryoko and Ayeka had become good friends over the last few months. He saw what Ryoko was wearing and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a white silk dress with straps that came down to her ankles with two dragons, one red and one black, wrapping up around her from the bottom front to about the middle of her back with a slight on one side. Her hair wasn't it's usual spikeyness. Instead it was straighter with a light wave. 'She's beautiful...' He saw that all the girls had different dresses on. Ayeka in a soft blue silk dress with three-quarter length sleeves with a dark blue sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Sasami in a baby pink, sleeveless dress that came to her knees. Her hair in it's normal hair style. The only difference was that her pig- tails were curly. Mihoshi in a yellow, sleeveless sundress with a flower pattern scattered all over the dress. Her hair all the way down. It had enough curl to it. Even Kiyone was wearing one. Her's was a dark moron strap dress that also came to her knees with two small slits on either side. Her hair half up, half down. And what was down was curled slightly, but not to much. Washu was wearing a black dress that came just past her knees with a slight on one side with the sleeves the same length as Ayeka. Her hair starightened like her daughters, only without the waves. (Man, imagine how long it must've taken them to do all this...) But no matter what, his eyes continued to look back to Ryoko. He began to slowly walk towards her, eyes never leaving her. "Hey," greeted Tenchi as she saw him. "Hey Ryoko....wow, you look...great!" "Thank you," she said as she stood up and kissed him. "Ya know, good thing I decided to wear one of my good outfits, other wise I'd feel like a real outcast right now." Ryoko laughed light at that and kissed Tenchi again. "Ok, everyone!" Sasami called out. "Now that the couple are both here, we can begin the party!" Everyone smiled as the party started.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi got many "Happy Anniversaries" as the party continued. "Hey how bout some karaoke?" asked a rather \i to cheerful \i0 Mihoshi.  
  
"You know Mihoshi, not everyone likes to do karaoki," said an annoyed Kiyone.  
  
"Oh come on Kiyone! Please!!!"  
  
Kiyone sighed and gave in. "Oh alright. But only if you get the stupid machine ready."  
  
"Alright!" So Mihoshi left to get the karaoki machine and was back not long after. "Ok, so who wants to go first?"  
  
"How bout Tenchi or Ryoko? It is their party after all!"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Sasami," agreed Ayeka. "How about you go first Lord Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko mouthed a thank you to Ayeka and urged Tenchi to go. "Yea, how bout you go Tenchi? You can sing us all a song before anyone else does. Please!" Tenchi looked at Ryoko and gave in. "Sure, why not." So Tenchi grabbed the microphone and picked a song. He chose I Cross My Heart by George Strait. "I dedicate this song to you Ryoko. This is one of my ways of saying how much I love you....."  
  
~*~Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
  
And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow.  
  
I cross my heart and promise to  
  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine. ~*~  
  
Ryoko's eyes began to water as she listened to the words that Tenchi was singing. Tenchi smiled at Ryoko and continued his singing.....  
  
~*~You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be.  
  
I cross my heart and promise to  
  
Give all I've got to give make all your dreams come true.  
  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.~*~  
  
Ayeka stood next to Ryoko and held her hand, trying her best to calm her friend's tears. A smile on her face. It was true she still did love Tenchi, but her love was growing smaller as she saw both of her friend's love for each other grow. She turned her attention back to Tenchi as he began to sing again. And as he once again began to sing, he slowly walked towards Ryoko, a smile on both their faces. And as he reached her, Ayeka began to walk away. Tenchi then took her hand.....  
  
~*~And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
  
A love as true as mine.~*~  
  
Just before the music ended, Tenchi leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I love you, with all my heart Ryoko." Tears fell freely from Ryoko's eyes as she heard all the words that were said. Tenchi leaned forward once again and kissed her like he was proving his love to her. Ryoko wrapped her arms around his neck as Tenchi did the same around her waist. Everyone clapped their hands as the wached everything happen. Washu had tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter be with the one she loved. 'I guess she's not my little girl anymore...' Yes I am mom... Washu looked up at her daughter and saw Ryoko smiling at her. She returned the smile to Ryoko. Thank you, my little Ryoko. You're very welcome mom...  
  
"It's your turn Ryoko!" said Sasami as she handed her the microphone.  
  
"Oh, alright," said Ryoko. She could never seem to say no to Sasami. So she went through the song book and chose a song. "Ok, like Tenchi did for me, I dedicate this song for him. I hope you like it....." The music began and soon enough she began to sing.....(btw, this song is by Berlin and is called Take My Breathe Away)  
  
~*~Watching every motion  
  
In my foolish lover's game  
  
On this endless ocean  
  
Finally lovers know no shame  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away~*~  
  
Tenchi watched Ryoko as she sang. He loved the way her voice sounded as she sang word for word. Not missing a beat to the song as she continued to sing.....  
  
~*~Watching I keep waiting  
  
Still anticipating love  
  
Never hesitating  
  
To become the fated ones  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place to hide  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn to me and say  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away~*~  
  
Everyone watched in aw as Ryoko's voice raised and lowered with the music. Ayeka watched her friend, who she now considered a sister, sing the notes of the song. Not forgetting a word or syllable.....  
  
~*~Through the hourglass I saw you  
  
In time you slipped away  
  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
  
And turned to hear you say  
  
If only for today  
  
I am unafraid  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away~*~  
  
Washu watched her daugher lovingly. She was proud of her daughter. 'She's getting exactly what she wants.....The man she loves, family and friends.......I'm so happy for her.' She felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she watched her daughter, but refused to let anymore fall than what already had.  
  
~*~Watching every motion  
  
In this foolish lover's game  
  
Haunted by the notion  
  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn my way and say  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
My love, take my breathe away, my love  
  
My love, take my breathe away, my love~*~  
  
Ryoko finished her song. As she looked Tenchi in the eyes, she smiled at him the best she could without looking like an idiot and cry again. Tenchi walked up to her and kissed her once again. This time the kiss was longer and more pssionate. Everyone clapped once again at Ryoko's performance. They seperated from each other's kiss and handed the microphone to the next person to sing.  
  
//2 hours later//  
  
"K everyone, present time!" called out Sasami as she and Noboyuki carried them out to the livingroom.  
  
"Ooh, me first! Me first!" shouted Mihoshi as she found her present and handed it to Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
"Thanks Mihoshi," said Tenchi as Ryoko began to open the present.  
  
"Wow! It's...It's...beautiful Mihoshi," said Ryoko as she took out the present and showed it to everyone else. It was a hand-painted porcelain egg with a multi-green colored dragonfly with moron and dark blue ribbons painted on the top and bottom of the egg.  
  
"Do you really think so Ryoko? I didn't know if you or Tenchi would like it or not. But I figured what the heck."  
  
"Thank you Mihoshi. I like very much." Ryoko gave Mihoshi a quick hug and gave the egg to Tenchi. Who agree with Ryoko.  
  
Next came Kiyone. She gave them 2 picture frames. One said at the bottom 'every good and perfect life is from above' (-----got that from my pic frame...hehe) with a picture of Ryoko and Tenchi inside. The other was a picture of everyone else, excluding Ryoko and Tenchi. They both smiled, said their thank you's to her and gave her a hug. Then Sasami. Her present, of course, was the food that was made. Plus a special cake meant for them that said 'Happy Wishes and Good Fortune For the Years That Come.' They said thank you and gave her a sisterly hug. Noboyuki gave them some extra sake that would be meant for their own pleasures later. (minds out of the gutter ppl!!!...}-P hehe) Yosho gave Tenchi 2 weeks off from training and chores so he could spend time with Ryoko. He had nothing better since he already gave him the Tenchi-ken. Ryo-ohki gave them a drawn picture of everyone, surrounded by carrots. (had to put that in.) Which they loved. Next was Washu. She gave them some money that they could spend. She said she couldn't think of anything good enough to give them. So she figured give them money so they could go and buy what ever they wanted. Last, but not the least, was Ayeka. She walked up to her friends and said, "Happy Anniversary." Then handed them both 2 different presents. Tenchi opened his first. He found two Jurai royal family rings. (I have no idea if those things really exsist, but I liked the idea of it...) "They're from mother, aunty and father. Well, more of mother and aunty. I wanted to get some for you two, so mother and aunty said they'd get some if I said that they came from them too. So it's from all of us I guess. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not Ayeka. Thanks!" Ryoko smiled as Tenchi gave Ayeka a hug.  
  
"I guess I should open mine now huh?" asked Ryoko when Tenchi and Ayeka stopped hugging.  
  
"Of course. Please do," said Ayeka. "I hope you like it."  
  
Ryoko opened the box and looked inside. Inside was a small quilt fit for a baby. "I figured you'd like that incase you and Tenchi decided to have children after you were married."  
  
"Are you trying to imply something here Ayeka?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Me? Of course not!" she replied with some sarcasm in her voice. Ryoko smiled at her and leaned forward to give her a hug. "Thank you Ayeka....For eveything."  
  
"Any time." Ayeka smiled at Ryoko and sat back down by Sasami.  
  
"Ok, now it's your turns!" said Mihoshi.  
  
"Here Tenchi, you can open mine first," Ryoko said a little sheepishly. Tenchi opened the the small box that Ryoko had handed him. He looked at it, at first trying to figure it out, then in shock after he did. It was small necklace that contained Ryoko's three gems. He looked back up at Ryoko and was going to speak, but Ryoko spoke up first. "Ayeka helped me with it. We both figured that it was a way of saying that you have my heart and I trust you to take care of it. I love you Tenchi, and this was the best thing that I could come up with to prove that to you. I hope you like it." Ryoko said all this with her head down. She was afraid that Tenchi wouldn't like it and make her take it back. But instead Tenchi lifted her head up with his fingers on her chin and said, "Thank you Ryoko. It's the best present I've gotton yet." Ryoko smiled at him and hugged him close to her.  
  
"Now it's your turn to open your's..." Ryoko let go of him and waited until he gave her his present. What he did next, she never expected. He got down on one knee and took her hand in his. A small box in the other. "Ryoko," he began, being a little nervous. "My dad said that if I told you how I truely felt for you, then this would make it a whole lot easier.....Ryoko, you are one of the best things that happened to me throughout the 18 years of my life. (he's 18 in here ppl...sorry) And I'm glad that you stayed here when you did. Other wise I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have known my own feelings for you. Ayeka helped a lot with that one when we had that huge arguement a couple of months ago. She said that if I looked inside my heart and not my head, then I would know how I truely felt. And I'm thankful she told that to me. Cause now I know that you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. You're my angel and more. And I want you to....to be my wife. Ryoko...will you marry me?" Ryoko's eyes were wide in shock as she heard Tenchi propose to her. He presented her with a ring that was silver and had five small diamonds surrounding an aquamirine jewel in the center. Ryoko wanted to cry out and yell yes so that the whole world knew her answer. But her body wouldn't let her. She raised her hands to her eyes as if trying to hide her tears and shock her head yes. Tenchi smiled up at Ryoko and removed her hands from her eyes.  
  
"Was that a yes Ryoko?" Tenchi asked again, wanting a verbal answer from her. Ryoko looked Tenchi in the eyes and began to smile. "Yes, Tenchi. It was a yes." Tenchi's smile widen. He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. He then hugged Ryoko who cried on Tenchi's shoulder. After a few moments of silence except for the sobs of Ryoko, she finally calmed down and began to speak. "Well, I think I've been way to emotional tonight." Everyone laughed slightly at her words. "Well, looks like this party's become an engagment party!" said Sasami happily. "Congradulations!" Everyone yelled as the couple once again embraced each other, never wanting to let one another go.  
  
  
  
A.N. Ok, another chapter is up! And it was long. I never write long. =P All well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought. Thanx!!!  
  
P.S. Note: Btw, just to let you know, I won't have anything up until at least Monday because I'll be baby-sitting for the rest of my vacation. So I hope this was enough to suit you all for now. Thanx again!!! 


	8. Wedding Plans...

Disclaimer: Ok ppl, you all know the drill. If they seel, plz tell me!!!  
  
A.N. Ok, I know I promised a story a long time ago, but I've had one hell of a week. First my class was assigned to make up their own project and my choice was to make a magazine. Good thing we get to use computers. Plus, the second thing was that my sis just had surgery this week, so I've been trying to take care of her and work on my project at the same time. So it's been kinda difficult for me the past week. So sorry for taking so long. And thanx for your patience. Carry on.....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
  
  
Betrayed by the One I Love  
  
  
  
//week b/4 the wedding//  
  
The Masaki residence was running around the whole town, as well as the whole house. Ryoko and the rest of the girls were figuring out the dresses, cooking, invites and any other tidbits. Tenchi, his father and grandfather were taking care of the suits, reservations and setting up. Although most of the decorating was from the girls. It was hours since they began that day and all decided to take a break and meet with everyone at a picnic at the beach.  
  
"Hey everyone!" greeted Sasami as she saw the guys walking toward them.  
  
"Hey!" waved Tenchi.  
  
"How's things going?"  
  
"If you're talking about the wedding, it's been going great. If you're talking about those two {points to Yosho and Noboyuki}, they wouldn't leave me alone all day. They've been giving me 'advice' about getting married and starting a family."  
  
Laughes nervously. "Poor Tenchi..."  
  
"You have no idea..."  
  
Oh, it can't be that bad!" Tenchi turned around and saw a vision of beauty stand before him. He just looked at his beloved, taking in the vision before his eyes become edged into his memory. Her yellow bathing suit snug tight against her body, her yellow flowered skirt tied around her waist. And as Tenchi just looked at her, Ryoko began to get a little worried. She walked up to Tenchi and placed a hand upon his cheek, pulling Tenchi from his trance. Noticing that he was out of his trance, Ryoko asked, "Are you alright Tenchi?"  
  
"Huh?..." Tenchi shock his head and looked Ryoko in the eyes. "Oh yea, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You seemed a bit out of it for awhile there. I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or something. Ya kinda worried me there."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Ryoko. Didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
"It's alright." She leaned forward and gave Tenchi a quick kiss then hug. "So, what did happen exactly with you three?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know what they said." Ryoko just looked at him for a second then laughed lightly. "Alright. If you say so my Tenchi," she said as they began to walk towards the others. And unknown to wnyof them, Noboyuki was filming the whole thing. "Got it!" he whispered before quickly putting the camera away before they saw it.  
  
//after dinner//  
  
Dinner was done, dishes were cleaned and put away, and everyone was doing their own thing. Sleeping(Mihoshi), watching tv(Kiyone, Ayeka), reading a book(Sasami) or in the lab(Washu. You could find Tenchi and Ryoko on the roof, just watching the stars shine brightly high above them. You could hear they music of the crickets playing their calming music, the wind dancing around them as they lay in each other's arms and they trees swaying with they wind as it lightly blew. Ryoko sighed deeply and began to talk to Tenchi. "Tenchi?" "Yea?" "What do you think it will be like to be married?" "What do you mean by that?" "Well think about. Haven't you ever wondered when you were a kid what it was like to be with someone for the rest of your life and now it's happening?" "I guess you got a point there. I never really wondered what it was like until now. Especially since it's actually coming true." "What's coming true?" "Marry the one person I love most.....My soul mate..." Ryoko smiled and leaned up and gave Tenchi a light, but passionate kiss. She then layed her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you Tenchi..." "I love you too, my Ryoko."  
  
//2 days later//  
  
"So, what do you think of this one Tenchi?" Tenchi looked at the dress Ryoko was wearing. It had straps that went from the end of her shoulders to the middle, a v-cut front and the back covered only to her lower back, the bottom flarred out slightly all the way to her feet and had a long train that could be takin off if necessary. Tenchi looked in aw as Ryoko swirled around a couple of times to show him the whole dress. When Ryoko looked at him, she smiled and said, "I'm guessing this one's a keeper?" All Tenchi could do was shake his head yes. She smiled wider and called out, "Ok mom, he liked this one best." Washu walked in and asked, "How can you tell?" "Just look at his face ma." Washu looked at Tenchi and surpressed her laughter, which was rather hard. Tenchi finally snapped out of it and looked at his soon-to-be mother-in-law. "What?" "Oh nothing Tenchi dear. I was just thinking of a stupid joke I heard earlier today. If you'll both excuse me ::snicker:: I have some work to finish up for your wedding. ::snicker, snicker::" "What did I miss Ryoko?" "Oh nothing really. Mom's just being herself." "Oookaaaayyy.....So, what about brides mate's dresses?" "Oh sure. Hey Ayeka, Mihoshi, come on out here. Tenchi wants to see the dresses." "Alright!" came the voice of Ayeka.  
  
After a couple of minutes Ayeka and Mihoshi walked out with their brides mates dresses on. Ayeka's was a dark lavender with straps, tight at the top and flared out like Ryoko's at the bottom which went to her feet. She had a white scarf to match the flowers she would be holding throughout the wedding. Mihoshi's was the same except it was a light lavender color. "I don't get it. I mean they look great. I think they're perfect. But why are they two different shades of lavender?" asked Tenchi as he looked at the dresses. Ryoko began to explain, hoping that Tenchi would understand why she did it. "Ok, here's why my dear Tenchi. Ayeka's is darker because she's my maid of honor and so I figured that I'd have her's the same color, but different somehow so that ppl would know that she was. So Mihoshi, Kiyone and mom are going to wear the lighter lavender while she wears the dark. Does this make any sense at all to you?" "Uh, yea I think so. I'm pretty sure that I'll get it all later anyway. What about Sasami?" "Oh, she's gonna wear what ever dress she wants. She says she's gonna surprise us when her parents and aunt get here. They have it appearantly." "Oh, ok. I guess theirs nothing we can do to get it out of her?" "Nope, I've tried everything to con her. Even more kitchen supplies. ::laugh::" "All well, at least you tried. Why don't you get out of the dresses ladies. I'll met you in the living room when you're done. Kay?" "Alright!" So Tenchi walked out of the lab (no they weren't at any sort of store, Washu made the dresses....) and into the living room where his fther Noboyuki and grandfather Yosho were sitting.....  
  
//skip ahead 1 more day//  
  
"So mom and dad are coming today?" asked Sasami has she was finishing setting the table and talking to Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
"Yea, mother said that she and Aunty Funaho were going to drag father here if it was the last thing that either of them did." Ayeka snickered as she imagined the sight of Asuza being dragged by his wifes all the way to Earth.  
  
"That would certainly be a sight to see. I swear, sometimes I think that those two control him more than he controls himself," Ryoko explained as she tried her best to hold back her laugh.  
  
"Tell you the truth Ryoko, they do." Ryoko couldn't help but laugh out load now. As well as Sasami and Ayeka.  
  
"Oh that's too good! The king of Juria in control of the plant, but not of himself. ::snicker, snicker:: Who'da thunk it!!! haha!"  
  
"Well, you know Ryoko, father always was a sucker for mommy and aunty ya know. If they wanted the Tajmahal(sp?), he'd get it for them in a matter of seconds." Sasami couldn't help but giggle as what she just said as she walked into the kitchen to grab the food.  
  
"Oh, now that's classic!!!" Ryoko was rolling on the floor from laughing so hard that she didn't even see Washu or Tenchi walk into the room.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Washu as she walked up to Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just talking about how big of a sucker father is for aunty and mommy," replied Sasami as she set the food on the table.  
  
"Oh, that. Should've known."  
  
"I don't think I want to know," said Tenchi as he helped Ryoko sit back up and sit down next to his still chuckling fiancee. Soon enough breakfast was ready, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Yosho and Noboyuki came to the table to eat, cleaned everything up, and left their own ways to get ready for the arrival of Funaho, Misaki and Asuza(I have no idea if that's how you spell his name or not. sorry ppl!!!)  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. I know, I know! I haven't updated in so long, but I still made a short chapter...  
  
Duo: Yea, tell me about it...  
  
How the hell did you get in here? I thought I locked you up in that room?!?  
  
Duo: Oh come on Cat, you know you can never keep me back! ::stands proudly::  
  
Make a bet?  
  
Duo: ::gulps:: ::begins to run away::  
  
Ok ppl, I hope you enjoyed what I did put up. Don't hate me for it being so short. I'll update soon since I have a longer w/e. But if you'll excuse me, I have to chase down Duo, tie him and gag him. Thanx for reading. Review plz! ::begins to chase after Duo::  
  
Duo: ::screams like a little girl:: HELP!!!!!  
  
I love doing this to Duo! HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
(p.s. sorry about the miss spelling. spell check doesn't seem to be working for me today.....) 


	9. Family Picnic

Disclaimer: I still say that if they sell it, it's mine! I don't care how much it costs.....I wish anyway....  
  
A.N. Ok, Chapter 9 now up. Who knew that this story was going to be this long huh? All well, I'm having fun writing it. But newhoz...We're having Spring testing in our school, so I finally have time to type another story. Good thing that school's only half days. Plus I have no school Thurs. Only Juniors. Poor ppl. So I have more time to write. So I'll hopefully get this story done by the time testing is done. K ppl? Well, that's enough said. Carry on.....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talkings..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
::...any other info needed to know...::  
  
  
  
Betrayed by the One I Love  
  
  
  
Tenchi and the others waited on the porch for the royal family. They drank lemonade and had some fresh baked cookies that Sasami had made just for this. Somehow she knew it would be awhile before her parents and aunt had made it. Ryoko, Washu and Ayeka were talking about the wedding, as well as Sasami. Tenchi was disgusing the same with his father and grandfather. Getting the same shpeel that he's gotton billions of times by now. Kiyone and Mihoshi were talking about what ever it was they talked about.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the royal family finally came. Their ships lowered to the earth's survice. Tenchi, Ryoko and everyone else stood, awaiting them to come out of their ships. The first was, of-course, Misaki. She ran to her daughters and proceeded to chock them within an inch of their lives. (poor guys...) When she finally let them go, she looked at Ryoko who gave a look that said, "Please don't hurt me!" Misaki smiled and ran up to Ryoko, arms open for a hug. Ryoko, however, eventually turn purpl from lack of oxygen. "H..Help!....Can't.....Breath!..." "Huh?" Misaki looked at Ryoko and rapidly let her go. "Oops!" She rubbed the back of her head (who does that remind you of?...) and gave her apologies to Ryoko. She then turned to Tenchi and did the same, except not as deadly this time. She then ran back to her daughters screaming, "Oh, I missed you two so much!" and asked billions of questions. Tenchi helped Ryoko, who was still a little dazed, up. Both sweat dropping and shacking their heads.  
  
"I hope she didn't hurt you two to much." Ryoko and Tenchi turned around when they heard Funaho's gentle voice begin to talk to them. Ryoko laughed lightly and answered back, "Oh, I think we'll live. No perminent damage." Funaho laughed slightly behind her hand. "Poor guys. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her."  
  
"Oh no, that's ok," said Tenchi.  
  
"Yea!" agreed Ryoko. "And besides, if you hadn't, it wouldn't seem right without the whole family here anyway. Don't you agree Tenchi?"  
  
"Of-course. So, how was the ride here anyway? And how long did it take to get great grandpa on the ship?"  
  
"Oh not long. We have our ways of getting him here. You'd be surprised what wives can do to their husbands."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of..." Tenchi mumbled.  
  
"Hey! I heard that mister!" Ryoko said, smaking him playfully.  
  
"Hehe! Only joking Ryoko!"  
  
"Yea, sure. I believe that one." Ryoko crossed her arms, pretending to be angry, which never seemed to last long with her.  
  
"So where is great grandpa anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he's still on the ship. He refuses to come off. But don't worry, he'll come off sooner or later. Once he smells Sasami's wonderful cooking, which he's missed so much, I'm pretty sure he'll come out whether he likes it or not."  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi both snickered at that one, not being able to contain it. "Well, why don't we go inside. Sasami made some cookies. There all in the house if you want some."  
  
"Alright. Sounds good to me." So they all walked inside, leaving the old grump in the ship.  
  
//2 hours later//  
  
Azusa had finally came out of his ship, well more of conned out by Sasami's cookies and was now enjoying the company of his daughters and wives all in the same room, but continued to ignore everyone else. His excuse for coming out was so that he could spend time with his whole family since he probably wouldn't have much time after the wedding. What an excuse.....  
  
"So Funaho, Misaki, want to try the dresses that we have for you?" asked Ryoko as she stood up to stretch.  
  
"Sure," said Funaho. "Yea. I want to know what they look like anyway," agreed Misaki as they followed Ryoko and Ayeka to Ryoko's room.  
  
"I wanna come too!" called out Sasami as she ran after them.  
  
"Sheesh, you'd think they thought the dresses were more important or something," said Noboyuki as he watched all the girls walk out of the living room to Ryoko's room.  
  
"Well, you must remember Noboyuki, this is a wedding," explained Yosho as he also watched them go.  
  
The room was silent for a moment, as if they were all afraid to talk to each other. But as the silence wore on, Azusa couldn't take it anymore and actually began to talk to Tenchi. (Whoa! Scary!...hehe!) "So Tenchi, could you answer something for me?"  
  
"Uh, I'll try," answered Tenchi, a little shocked that Azusa was actually talking to him.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, how did you finally chose between my daughter and Ryoko?"  
  
"Uh, well.....I guess you could say it just kind of...happened." (do you really think he's going to explain everything that happened?...O.o)  
  
"Oh..." They continued their conversation, Azusa actually enjoying his great grandson's company. (btw, Azaka and Kamadake(sp?) [human wise] are there too. k? just thought I'd tell ya all...)  
  
//back with the girls//  
  
"Here we go," said Ryoko as she grabbed some kinomonos out of the closet.  
  
"Oh, they're beautiful!" exclaimed Misaki as she took the dresses from Ryoko and began examining them.  
  
"Mom and I thought that you two might like them. And besides, I'm pretty sure our other guests would find it strange to have people wearing 'strange' outfits." (I know they aren't really strange, but I wanted them to wear something different anyway...)  
  
"You've got a great point there Ryoko," Funaho said while also looking at the kinomonos.  
  
"So, which goes to who?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy," Washu said, cutting into their conversation. "The light blue with the rose petals is yours Funaho. And the light pink with the flower's is Misaki's." (I couldn't think of something for Misaki...sorry)  
  
"They're beautiful!" Misaki held her kinomono up so she could look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Thank you so much for the beautiful kinomonos girls. They're very lovely," agreed Funaho.  
  
"Hey Ryoko," asked Sasami as Ayeka and Washu helped with the kinomonos.  
  
"Yea, what is it kiddo?" asked Ryoko as she looked down at Sasami.  
  
"Remember your promise..."  
  
"I know. I haven't forgotton. I just wanted to show the kinomonos. That's all. Once we go down stairs, we'll make the basket and go on the picnic. Alright?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"So, you guys are going on a picnic huh?" asked Funaho as her finished with the outfit.  
  
"Yea, I promised to take her once more before Tenchi and I get married."  
  
"That's very sweet of you. Who else is going?"  
  
"Everyone if they want!" cheered Sasami as she butt into the conversation. "Wanna come you two?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sounds like fun," agreed Misaki.  
  
"Good thing I made a lot for this picnic, huh Ryoko?"  
  
"Yep, hey why don't you go start packing the basket. I'll be done in a second. I just want to give something else to your mother and aunt. K?"  
  
"K!"  
  
Sasami ran out the door and downstairs to the kitchen to begin packing. "So, what is it you wanted to give us?" asked Funaho now curious.  
  
Ryoko walked back to the closet and grabbed two dresses that came to the knees. "Just these. Figured you'd perfer them since we're going out side. Might be a little more confortable."  
  
"Oh, thanks Ryoko. We appreciate it," said Misaki as she took the dresses and gave one to Funaho.  
  
"No problem. Well, I'm gonna go help Sasami. See ya guys in a few."  
  
"Alright! Be down in a minute, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing. Oh and mom, I meant to ask this earlier, but do you mind if I talk to you later?" "Sure, no prob. When we get time during the picnic, we can talk then. Sound good to you?" "Just fine. C-yas!"  
  
So Ryoko walked downstairs and was greeted by her fiancee. "Hey Ryoko, where's everyone?"  
  
"Oh, they're just upstairs getting dressed again," she responded giving Tenchi a peek on the cheek.  
  
"What do you mean dressed again?" asked a slightly confused Azusa.  
  
"They were trying on the dresses mom and I gave to them."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Ryoko smirking lightly at Azusa and turned her attention back to Tenchi. "Hey look, I'm gonna help Sasami with something, but I need to know this first. We're going on a picnic, me and the girls, I was wondering if you guys wanna come?"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure my wives would make me either way, so might as well."  
  
"Alright that's one. Tenchi?"  
  
"Sure, love to."  
  
"Ok, grandpa, dad?" (yes, she calls them dad and grandpa now. why not though? Tenchi and her are getting married after all?...)  
  
"Sure," they both said in unison.  
  
"Ok, then since that's settled, I'm goona go inform Sasami and help her finish with the basket."  
  
"You mean baskets?" corrected Tenchi. "You know how much ppl eat in this house. Especially since Mihoshi is most likely coming as well."  
  
"Oh, ha ha ha! Very funny dear." Ryoko ignored what ever else Tenchi had to say and walked to the kitchen to help with the large amount of food they needed.  
  
//15 mins later//  
  
"Oh dear," said Ryoko a little worried as she saw Azusa fighting with his wives because of what they were wearing. "I should've forewarned him about that..."  
  
"About what?..." Sasami walked out of the kitchen and looked at her aunt and mother in different clothes. She ran up to her mother yelling, "Wow! You guys look good!"  
  
"Thank you Sasami," said Misaki as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"This is an outrage! I refuse to have you guys wear those...those...things!" screamed Azusa as his anger began to increase.  
  
"They're called dresses dear!" said Funaho getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, they aren't fit for queens! I demand that you go back up stairs and dress into you royal robes!"  
  
"Look honey, we are on earth now. And earthlings don't wear what we wear, remember Azusa? And we'd prefer if no one starred at us during our stay here, don't you agree Misaki?"  
  
"Yes, ful-heartedly. Look husband, not everyone calls what we wear 'fashonable'. In fact, I'm pretty sure they would find our clothes...strange almost. Isn't that write sister?"  
  
"Yes, I agree. So dear, it looks like you lost, two to one. And that's that. Any questions?"  
  
Everyone was quiet, waiting for an answer from Azusa. Azusa hung his head in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. As usual. "We thought so." Funaho turned to Ryoko and began talking to her. "So Ryoko, do you have the food ready?"  
  
"Huh...oh, yea. We can leave anytime. But one question, what about Azusa?"  
  
Funaho turned her attention back to her husband and understood what Ryoko meant. "You've got a point here. Oh Yosho?"  
  
"Yes mother?" Yosho stepped forward. (j/2 let you all know, he's in his younger right now. k? meant to say that earlier...)  
  
"Do you by any chance have something for your father here to wear?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" By now Azusa was outraged, but managed to hold back from exploding.  
  
And as for everyone else, they all were snickering because of the little minitures of Azusa wearing shorts and a t-shirt playing volleyball dancing around in their heads.  
  
"Yea, ::snicker:: sure. Come with me father...::snickers again::" Azusa followed behind his son, not wanting to get into another fight that he knew he'd lose anyway, mumbling incoherently under his breath.  
  
"Hey Washu, mind if I use the portal?" he asked.  
  
"No, sure, go ahead..." Washu was trying her best to hold back her own laughes as she and everyone else watched Yosho and Azusa walk into her lab, disappearing from their site.  
  
Ryoko finally couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing. "That was to good!" Followed by Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, Tenchi and even his wives.  
  
Mihoshi starred a little dumb-foundedly and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and fell anime style to the floor. "How big of a ditz are you Mihoshi?" asked Ryoko in an annoyed voice.  
  
Mihoshi laughed lightly and responded, "Well, that depends on the day I'm having."  
  
Everyone fell anime stlye again at her airheaded remark and slowly stood up again.  
  
"Never mind Mihoshi. Just...never mind."  
  
Mihoshi, of course, continued to laugh.  
  
After about 20 minutes, Yosho and Azusa finally came back. Everyone tried their damnedest not to laugh. All that was really ever heard was snickers, thank God. ::snicker:: Mom?.....  
  
haha...Yes...Ryoko?  
  
Am...hehe..Am I the only one who wants to laugh my ass off right now?...haha!  
  
Most likely not dear...::snicker::...Just ask Tenchi...ha...he's probably trying to hold back his own laugh...ha!...  
  
Ok....HA! Hey Tenchi? (Yes, they have a link here too. K?...)  
  
::snicker:: Yea Ryoko?  
  
I'm figuring mom and I aren't the only one's wanting to laugh their ass' off?...he  
  
Nope...ha...I'm trying with all my might not to...  
  
That's what I thought... hahahaha!...This is toooo good!...Who would've thought that Azusa would actually were pants and a t-shrit...a light blue no less.....ha!  
  
Tell me about it? ::snicker::  
  
"Well, everyone ::snicker::" began Ryoko, trying to distract herself from Azusa, although she wasn't getting very far, "Why don't we go on that picnic now??  
  
"Sounds good to me? ::snicker:: Where are we going anyway?" asked Ayeka who was in the same disposition as Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, I figured we'd go to tree Funaho. How's that sound to you?" (I have no idea where tree Funaho is, so I'm just making it a little while away from the shrine. K?...read on.....)  
  
"Sure! Sounds good to me. So why don't we get going then?"  
  
"Alright. Hey dad, could you help carry this food?"  
  
"Yea, sure Ryoko," responded Noboyuki as he grabbed the basket from Ryoko.  
  
"Thanks. So, why don't we get going everyone?"  
  
"Alright!" Everyone said, except Azusa, who was mumbling incoherent things under his breath as he followed everyone out.  
  
//1/2 hr. later//  
  
"Here we are!" Sasami ran to a roomy place near tree Funaho. Ryoko followed behind her to help set the picnic.  
  
After a few minutes, everything was set and and ready to eat. "K everyone, lunch is served!" called out Ryoko as she took a seat next to Ryoko.  
  
Everyone, including Azusa, sat around the picnic, eyeing the food hungrily. Soon enough everyone was digging in, enjoying Sasami's wonderful cooking.  
  
"Hey Ryoko?" asked Sasami, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Yea kiddo?" Ryoko stopped eating and looked down at Sasami with gentle eyes.  
  
"I was wondering something, what do you think it will be like around here after you and Tenchi get married? I mean, everything will be different now that you two have each other to look up to and depend on..."  
  
Everyone caught on to the conversation, wondering Ryoko's response to Sasami's statement. All Ryoko did was smile at Sasami and motion her to sit on her lab. Which Sasami immediately accepted.  
  
"Look sweet heart," began Ryoko as she lightly began strocking her hair. "If you're wondering if my love for you will ever change, you can forget that one. Who could ever stop loving you? You're just way to sweet and caring and adorable and your cooking is terrific." Sasami giggled lightly as she layed her head on Ryoko's shoulder. "And sure things will be different around here now that Tenchi and I will be married, but...but just because that will happen doesn't make our love for anyone else any different. We will love you all the same that we always have. Everything will be the same has before. We'll all still be together. Like the wonderful family we were before. Just...just a little different now. I promise Sasami," Ryoko sat Sasami up so she could look Sasami in the eyes, "I will always love you like the daughter I never had. Like I always have. Nothing is going to change that. Alright? I promise with all my heart!"  
  
Sasami smiled at Ryoko and leaned in to give her a hug. Ryoko smiled and returned the hug. She tapped Sasami's nose lightly and asked, "So, what do you say, now that we're done eating, that we go play a little?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Sasami and Ryoko got up and ran away from the rest of the family to play some hide 'n' seek. Funaho and Misaki starred after them, smiled present on both their faces. "That was really sweet of Ryoko, don't you think so sister?" asked Misaki as she finally turned her attention to Funaho.  
  
"Yes, very sweet. I never knew she had such a strong love for Sasami," agreed Funaho as she finished what was left of her lunch.  
  
"Yes, looks like she's not the Ryoko that we used to know huh?"  
  
"Yes, she truely has changed. And when we leave, I know she'll take care of her."  
  
"Yes, she will..."  
  
Tenchi starred after Ryoko, a smile on his face. 'I'm glad they think so.....Ryoko's finally happy.' Tenchi's smile grew as he turned back to his meal and continued eating.  
  
Azusa on the other hand was in a stage of bewilderment. 'When did she grow such a heart?' he asked himself. 'Hummm...I'll figure this all out later. First, I'm finishing this delicious meal...'  
  
//1/2 later//  
  
"Oh come on Sasami! Come out will ya! I can't find you anywhere, and I've been checking for 15 mins already! I give up!" After a few minutes out silence, Ryoko heard a giggle come from a tree nearby. She walked up to it and looked in the branches. "Sasami?!?!? What are you doing up there? Have you actually been up there the whole time?"  
  
"No!" Sasami giggled again as she began climbing down the tree. "You don't actually think I'm going to tell you were my hiding place was if you couldn't even find me do you Ryoko?"  
  
"Ohhh, I'm gonna get you for that." Ryoko began chasing Sasami around the woods, around the picnic and tree Funaho until she finally caught her. (You can pretty much guess that Ryoko didn't catch her quickly on purpose right???.....)  
  
"Ok, ok, I give!"  
  
"That's what I thought!" Ryoko smiled at the little girl as she put here down.  
  
"Hey Ryoko?"  
  
"Yea Sasami?"  
  
"Can you twirl me around?"  
  
"Huh?...Oh, sure! Give me your hands!"  
  
Sasami did as told and began laughing again as Ryoko ran around in circles, causing Sasami to rise off the ground.  
  
//meanwhile//  
  
Tenchi, Azusa and the rest of the guys were the only ones at the picnic blanket, just talking about what ever it is guys talk about. (And in their case, I don't think i really want to know what it is. Especially since most of them are Jurian.....) They rest of the girls had gone to the nearby lake to talk about whatever it was they were going to talk about. As the guys watched Ryoko and Sasami playing around, Azusa finally asked the question he's been meaning to for a litte while now. "So Tenchi, my boy, I meant to ask you this earlier, but why did you chose Ryoko over my daughter?"  
  
Tenchi looked at his great grandfather then back at Ryoko, a small smile appearing on his face. "Truely...I can't be sure....." Azusa was a little confused by Tenchi's answer, but stayed quiet so Tenchi could continue. "I guess it was her personality for one. Sha may act wild around everyone and still always acts like she's trying to seduce me, but deep down, I know who she truely is. As does Sasami.....She's gentle and sweet. And believe it or not, she even worries if anything happens to any of us. She always treats us like the family that she was afraid would never have. And because of the gentleness inside her, I grew to love her as the days passed. Even if I was denying it to myself at the beginning, I know the truth now. And that's all that matters."  
  
Azusa starred at his great grandson, wonder plainly seen on his face. "And the second thing?"  
  
Tenchi was quiet, as though he was thinking of what to say. "I guess...I guess it's just because I do. I mean sure, she's beautiful. But that not the only reason why someone loves another. She's everything that man could hope for as a wife. And I'm glad I found her when i did. I'm greaful for that. I love.....and I always will." Tnechi was silent again, Azusa watching him with great interest. Tenchi sighed deeply and stood up. "Well, if you'll al excuse me." Tenchi bowed to everyone and began to walk in the direction of Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko saw Tenchi coming out of the corner of her eye and turned her attention to him. Sasami noticed as well and smile. She slowly walked in the direction of Noboyuki and said something to him. He shock his head and got something from his bag, then turn his attention back to his son and some to be daughter-in-law.  
  
Ryoko stood watching Tenchi walk closer to her, his eyes telling her what she already knew. She smiled as he reached her, but continued to stare in his brown eyes. He smiled back at her and took her face in his hands. He whispered something quietly, almost not even heard. But Ryoko understood, her smile becoming wider. He leaned in to capture her lips in his, love and happiness spreading throughout both their bodies. When they seperated, Ryoko layed her head on his shoulder, and his on the top of her head. Both seemed content with their lives as they slowly rocked back and forth, as though they were dancing to a silent song that only they could hear.  
  
Azusa watched as Tenchi walk away, happy with the answer he had gotton from Tenchi. 'Looks like you aren't the same kid I thought you were Tenchi.....Congradulations.'  
  
Ayeka looked over and saw Ryoko and Tenchi once again in each other's arms. She smiled lightly as she leaned against tree Funaho, the other still closer to the lake then she was. She looked over and saw Kamadake walkin in her direction. She smiled sweetly to him and turned her attention back to her friends. Kamadake smiled back and leaned on the tree when he reached her. They were silent for a few moments until Kamadake brokeit with it gentle voice.  
  
"They really do love each other, don't they?"  
  
"Yes," replied Ayeka quietly. "They do. More than you could ever imagine. They're soul mates, and even I know that. I was just to stupid to notice that before....." Ayeka looked down at her feet, thinking of all the stupid fights Ryoko and her had gone through, just because she was to "stupid" to admit that Tenchi was never going to choose her.  
  
Kamakade noticed Ayeka's head lower in shame. He lifter her head with his fingers on her chin. "It's alright princess. I'm pretty sure they understand. You are they're family after all."  
  
Ayeka smiled at his attemps to cheer her up, which worked no less. She reached out her hand ans said, "Ayeka."  
  
"Huh?" Kamadake was more than a little confused as her tried to understand what the princess meant.  
  
Ayeka laughed a little and tried again. "Not princess, Ayeka. While we're still on earth, you call me Ayeka. Deal?" Kamadake starred at her, still alittle confused, but smiled and shock her hand in agreement. They smiled at each other and continued their conversation.  
  
//another 1/2 hr later//  
  
"Ok everyone, ready to go?" asked Funaho as she put away the blanket Sasami had just folded and handed to her.  
  
"Yea!" everyone said as they began to walk home.  
  
The rest of the night was quite interesting. As most tradition goes, the girls took Ryoko and the guys took Tenchi, seperating the young lovers from each other since it was bad luck to see your wife the morning before the wedding. So they said their good-byes to each other and got dragged away to wherever it was they were being dragged to. So now starts the beginning of the most important, and the most nervous day of both of the lives.....  
  
  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. Ok, Chapter 9 now up. What did you all think. I actually made a pretty long chapter. Who, scary! hehe! j/k! But newhoz...Tell me what you guys think and find out what will happen in the next chapter. Where were Tenchi and Ryoko dragged to, and how will Ryoko and Tenchi be feeling now that it was the day of their wedding. Hope you guys enjoyed this!  
  
Duo: I know I did!  
  
What?!?!? I thought I tied you up?!?!?  
  
Duo: You did.  
  
But...But...then how...?  
  
Duo: Oh, it was nothing really. I just happen to have to pocket knife up my sleeve. That's all. ::stands proudly once more::  
  
Is that so?  
  
Duo: ::sweat drops:: Uh huh.....  
  
Well then, what do you say we try this again then, shall we?  
  
Duo: ::gupl:: ::runs away::  
  
Well everyone, Ja 4 the time being. Gotta catch Duo now. 'Cuse me! ::begins chasing Duo::  
  
Duo: ::get tompled by Cat, bound, tied and gagged once again::  
  
Try and get out of that one buddy boy. I'll hang you by your hands if I have to.  
  
Duo: ::eyes become wide:: ::thinking in his head hoping someone would hear:: HEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Me: :) I have so much fuin doing this to him it's scary! Bwahahahahahahaha!!! }-) Am I evil or what? ;p 


End file.
